Still Loving You
by Lilihammer56
Summary: Suite du 5x11: Caroline décide de partir rejoindre Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans mais les choses ne se passent pas réellement comme elle l'aurait espérée. Des complications se dressent devant elle. Entre bébé, lutte de pouvoir et magie, la jeune vampire devra faire face aux difficultés pour vivre son amour avec Klaus #KLAROLINE
1. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**_Hello Lovelies!_**

**_Eh oui, c'est moi que revoilà!_**

**_Bon bah comme vous j'ai regardé le 5x11 de TVD... Enfin, non, j'ai regardé juste les scènes Klaroline pour être honnête ;-)_**

**_Donc ces passages m'ont donné une idée et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._**

**_Bonne Lecture à tous._**

* * *

**STILL LOVING YOU**

**- Chapitre 1 -**

_Total Eclipse of the Heart  
_

* * *

_..._

_.._

_._

_« Le plus douloureux pour moi n'a pas été de te perdre mais de renoncer à l'espoir fou que tu reviendrais, que tu m'appellerais… »_

_Jacques Salomé – Je croyais qu'il suffisait de t'aimer_

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

_**POV Caroline :**_

- Je veux ta confession. M'avait-il dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ma confession ? Je n'ai rien fait. Déclarais-je sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait exactement. Une confession à propos de quoi ?

- Moi. Répondit-il simplement. Aussitôt que nous en aurons fini ici, je m'en irai, et je ne reviendrai jamais. M'expliqua-t-il de sa voix aux douces sonorités anglaises. Tu n'auras plus jamais à me regarder dans les yeux et à cacher notre connexion avec hostilité et dégoût… Continua-t-il. Tu n'auras plus jamais à détester ta part de noirceur, cet intérêt pour moi malgré tout ce que j'ai fait. Je serai parti, et tu seras libre. Insista-t-il.

Je ne répondais rien, je le laissais finir car je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je ressentais pour lui.

- Je veux juste que tu sois honnête avec moi. Conclut-il.

Ses yeux bleus brillant d'émotion et sa voix presque étouffée me fendirent le cœur en deux. Je savais qu'il était temps pour nous deux de nous ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Je devais lui avouer mes sentiments même si je savais que les conséquences seraient terribles pour lui comme pour moi mais je n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec lui, surtout maintenant qu'il était partit. Je devais moi aussi le libérer et lui laisser une chance d'être heureux.

- Je suis à la fac. Je construis ma vie. J'ai des projets et un futur et des choses que je veux, et aucune de ces choses ne te concerne, d'accord ? Ma voix partait dans les aigus, je tremblais, mon cœur palpitait à 100 à l'heure.

- Je vois… Commença-t-il le visage fermé et blessé par mes propos.

- Non, tu ne vois pas parce que… Oui, je cache notre connexion avec hostilité parce que, oui, je me déteste pour la vérité, alors si tu promets de partir comme tu l'as dit et de ne jamais revenir, alors oui, je serai honnête avec toi. Je serai honnête avec toi, à propos de ce que je veux. J'avais débité mon laïus sans reprendre mon souffle tant je me rendais compte à ce moment-là que je voulais être honnête avec lui, avec moi, pour nous.

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Nous savions l'un et l'autre que ce nous nous apprêtions à faire signifiait des adieux. Klaus finit par baissé le regard et je savais qu'il m'avait encore cédé.

- Je m'en irai et je ne reviendrais jamais. Je te le promets. Déclara-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je pouvais sentir son odeur masculine. Je savais qu'enfin nous n'allions faire qu'un. Nous allions sceller à jamais ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre ici et à cet instant précis. Je ne devais absolument pas flancher. Je m'avançais à mon tour, comblant ainsi les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient.

- Bien. Déclarais-je les yeux déjà fixé sur sa bouche.

Je fondais sur ses lèvres et m'emparais de sa bouche. Il répondit à mon baisé de façon passionné. Je pris son visage dans mes mains afin d'approfondir notre premier baisé. Nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre, ravie et heureux. Je le regardais, il était si beau. Son regard de braise me rendait folle. Je lui rendais son sourire, fier d'être dans ses bras. Il me plaqua contre un arbre tout en m'embrassant. Je tenais son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Nous commençâmes par retirer nos vestes mais jamais nous séparions nos lèvres trop longtemps. Elles avaient tant rêvé de se rencontrer, qu'elles ne voulaient plus être séparées. Il m'arracha mon débardeur et m'embrassa à nouveau. Je glissais mes bras autour de son buste afin de le coller contre moi.

Nous nous laissâmes glisser sur le sol. Il se positionna au-dessus de moi et m'arracha mon soutien-gorge libérant mes seins qu'il caressa avec douceur tout en jouant de ses pousses avec leurs bouts roses. Je me cambrais de plaisir le laissant retirer son haut et découvrant son torse musclé ainsi que son tatouage. Je le caressais du bout des doigts avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à nouveau. Nos peaux se touchaient, s'imprégnaient l'une de l'autre. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de ma mâchoire, jusqu'à ma gorge laissant un chemin de baisés mouillés. Je fermais les yeux, ses lèvres étaient si douces et ses gestes experts, que je frissonnais de plaisir.

Ses mains déboutonnèrent mon pantalon, ses lèvres se posèrent juste à l'endroit où ma fermeture tenait fermé mon jean. Il fit glisser mon pantalon et me le retira en même temps que ma petite culotte. J'étais nue sous son regard brûlant. Je m'asseyais et l'embrassais à nouveau tout en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture. Je le faisais basculer à mon tour. Il était allongé sur le dos à la merci de mes caresses et de mes baisés. J'allais enfin réaliser mes « sales pensées » envers lui. Je le libérais de son pantalon devenu trop serré et l'observait ébahit par sa beauté. Je glissais mes mains sur son corps, sa peau était douce et chaude, sans doute son état d'hybride. Je m'allongeais sur lui et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ma langue glissa dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos nu en des caresses délicates.

Son membre durcit par notre étreinte me brûlait l'aine. Je m'assis sur lui et le glissait à l'intérieur de moi. Mon hybride me regarda étonné par mon audace. Je lui souriais ravie de mon effet. Il me rendit mon sourire à son tour ravie de ma témérité. Je roulais des hanches sur lui et envoyait ma tête en arrière tant la sensation de ne faire qu'un était ardente. Il m'attrapa les hanches et me fit basculer sous lui. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ses mains prirent les miennes de chaque côté de ma tête. Nous nous embrassions comme si notre vie en dépendait. Ses va et vient étaient de plus en plus rapide et profond. Quel délice qu'il soit là, à moi et moi à lui !

Nous ne nous retenions pas. Il n'y avait aucune limite, aucune gêne, uniquement du plaisir, des baisers et des caresses. Était-ce dû à notre décision qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre ? Ou parce que nous n'attendions finalement que ça pour être réellement comblés ? Je me laissais aller, criant son nom sans crainte lorsqu'il se déversa en moi après m'avoir donné tellement de plaisir que je croyais m'en évanouir.

Il se laissa retomber délicatement contre moi respirant mon odeur. Nos corps poisseux entremêlés ne se séparaient pas. Ils se suivaient l'un et l'autre quand nous prenions notre respiration. Je le tenais serrer contre moi, une main au milieu de son dos et l'autre perdu dans ses cheveux.

Je m'éveillais en sursaut tenant encore ce fichu oreiller contre moi. Je le lançais au travers de ma chambre d'étudiante. Il atterrit sur un cadre accroché au mur qu'il fit tomber et briser sous l'impact. Elena s'éveilla en sursaut. Mon amie observa la pièce et découvrit mon oreiller par terre et les reste du cadre rependu sur le sol.

- Tu as encore fait ton cauchemar ? M'interrogea-t-elle la voix endormie.

- Oui ! Répondis-je un peu sèchement.

Cela faisait des semaines que mes souvenirs de cette après-midi dans les bras de Klaus me hantaient, que je sois éveillée ou non. Je sentais encore la douceur de sa peau, j'entendais encore le son de sa voix et quand je fermais les yeux, je voyais ses yeux bleus-gris brûlant tout mon être. J'avais expliqué à Elena que je faisais des cauchemars, personne ne savait ce que Klaus et moi avions fait et personne ne devait le savoir.

- Caroline, tu es sûre que ça va ? S'enquit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

- Elena ! Je vais bien ! C'est juste que j'en ai assez de faire ces cauchemars. Ça me met les nerfs en pelote. Expliquais-je en me levant.

- Où vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle en me voyant sortir mon jogging et mes baskets.

- Je vais aller courir. Ça m'aidera à me sentir mieux, si j'évacue ma… tension ! Répondis-je tout en m'habillant.

- Je viens avec toi. Décréta-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

- Non ! Restes dormir… Tu en as besoin entre ta rupture avec le mot en « D » que je ne prononcerais pas et moi qui te réveille toutes les nuits. Répliquais-je.

- Caroline, d'une j'ai besoin aussi d'évacuer… ma tension, de deux je ne vais pas dormir sachant que tu vas mal et de trois je te rappelle que sur le campus, il y a le docteur Creepy 2 qui ne pense qu'à kidnapper des Vampires et leur faire subir des expériences pour le moins traumatisantes. S'entêta-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire devant ses arguments, je cédais finalement lui faisant promettre que nous ne parlerions pas et que nous ne ferions que courir.

Nous avancions d'un bon pas, traversions les bois qui bordaient le campus de l'université, nous revenions par le parc où se dressait des panneaux d'affichage. Sur l'un d'eux était punaisé un flyer noir avec une écriture rouge. Rien de bien original mais mon regard se posa sur une phrase d'accroche « le bal des cœurs brisés ». Je m'arrêtais aussitôt et le montrait à Elena.

- Ça te dit ? Lui proposais-je les yeux débordant d'enthousiasme et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Le Bal des Cœurs Brisés… Souffla-t-elle l'air pensive. Pourquoi pas, on pourrait inviter Stefan ? Proposa-t-elle

Je lui lançais mon regard noir. Stefan était mon meilleur ami et elle, ma meilleure amie, lui avait brisé le cœur. Je trouvais ça déplacé.

- Quoi ? Il a le cœur brisé par la mort de Katherine et par moi. Tu as le cœur brisé par ta rupture avec Tyler et le meurtre que j'ai perpétré sur Jesse. Sans parlé de… S'interrompit-elle en hésitant de dire la suite.

- Sans parlé de quoi ? L'interrogeais-je avec un nœud au ventre.

- Caroline, arrêtes. Je ne suis pas aveugle, ni stupide. J'ai bien vu la connexion qu'il y a entre Klaus et toi. Déclara-t-elle en penchant la tête de côté.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Déclarais-je précipitamment en prenant le flyer dans mes mains tremblantes. Alors, on y va ou pas ? Insistais-je afin de changer de conversation et ne plus prononcer le mot en « K ».

Elena me regarda sceptique et finit par accepter. Nous reprenions notre course jusqu'à notre chambre sans un mot.

* * *

_**POV Elena :**_

La journée avait défilé à un rythme effréné depuis notre jogging du matin. Finalement le dicton disant que la journée n'appartient qu'à ceux qui se lèvent tôt est bien vrai. Je n'avais pas arrêté de la journée entre remettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires que j'avais retiré de la pension, rattrapé mon retard sur les cours avec une Caroline des plus appliquée et me préparé pour le bal.

Caroline et moi avions opté pour des robes noires ce qui convenaient parfaitement à nos cœurs brisés. Mon amie avait même lissé ses magnifiques cheveux blonds alors qu'elle adorait les boucler. Je la regardais d'un œil suspect pendant qu'elle accrochait ses boucles d'oreilles quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'allais ouvrir à la demande Caroline et découvrit Stefan sur le seuil.

- Salut ! Déclara-t-il souriant.

- Salut ! Répondis-je souriante à mon tour.

La chose que je désirais le plus au monde après la sécurité de mon petit frère et retrouver l'amour de Damon c'était garder mon amitié avec Stefan.

- Tu l'as invité ? S'écria Caroline en découvrant Stefan.

- Merci pour l'accueil Care ! Répliqua le Vampire néanmoins souriant à mon amie.

- Ce n'est pas ça, je suis contente que tu sois-là mais c'est… Bizarre ! Rétorqua Caroline en s'approchant de Stefan.

- Ça va, Caroline. La rassurais-je. Stefan et moi nous en avons parlé.

- C'est vrai et nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que nous devions laisser une chance à notre amitié. Expliqua mon ex petit-ami et beau-frère à ma meilleure amie.

Caroline nous regardait les yeux plissés, suspectant autre chose.

- Très bien. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire de toute manière. Rétorqua-t-elle avant d'attraper son sac à main et de partir en direction de la porte. Bon alors, on y va ?

Stefan et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé, c'était tout à fait Caroline. On était au moins rassuré sur ce point-là. J'avais parlé dans la journée à Stefan des réactions étranges de Care et aussi de ses cauchemars à répétitions. Celle-ci nous inquiétait mais elle ne nous parlait pas. J'avais pensé que c'était le retour de Tyler qui la rendait comme ça mais en fait tous deux ne se voyaient que très peu et finalement ils s'entendaient à merveille, bien qu'ils aient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas reprendre leur relation. J'avais cherché à comprendre en l'interrogeant mais elle se refusait à me parler. Bonnie aussi avait essayé mais sans succès. J'étais désespérée de voir Caroline si pétillante et si pleine de vie devenir l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne s'octroyait que peu de plaisir. Elle se plongeait sans cesse dans ses livres à l'eau de rose et dans ses cours, en répétant qu'elle devait réussir ses examens, qu'à près ça, elle pourrait voyager. Elle n'avait que ce mot à la bouche d'ailleurs « voyager » !

Quand nous entrâmes dans la salle de bal, une foule était déjà sur la piste de danse ce qui me surpris, je ne m'attendais pas qu'il y ait autant de « cœurs brisés ». Caroline s'éclipsa vers le buffet pour se servir un verre. Stefan m'invita à danser ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir. La danse était douce et nous pouvions parler tranquillement.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demandais-je en espérant que Stefan me donne des informations positives sur l'état de Damon.

- Il… Il va bien. Déclara Stefan qui tentait de me protéger et de protéger son frère.

- Il va si mal que ça ? Insistais-je.

- Elena ! Damon est perdu entre son désir d'être avec toi et de retourner à ses anciens travers. Me répondit-il avec douceur.

- Je sais ça Stefan et c'est pour ça qu'il a préféré qu'on se sépare pour que je reste telle que je suis. Répliquais-je.

- Damon a raison. Rétorqua-t-il. Il t'aime et t'aimera toujours tout comme toi tu l'aimes mais tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui te ressemble et t'épauleras dans toutes les situations.

Je m'écartais de lui et le regardais avec dégoût.

- Quelqu'un comme toi, Stefan ? Lui demandais-je avec verve.

- Non ! Répliqua-t-il. En fait ce que je veux dire c'est qu'aucun de nous ne te mérites Elena. A force de nous côtoyé, tu perds tous les tiens. Tu as même perdu ta vie, Elena !

- Tais-toi, Stefan ! Criais-je. Arrêtes de faire comme si vous étiez Damon et toi des poids dans ma vie. J'ai repris goût à la vie quand je t'ai rencontré. Tu m'as apporté ce dont j'avais besoin : une écoute, un soutien. Mais quand j'ai rencontré Damon j'ai su. J'ai su que ce serait lui et pas un autre ! A ce moment-là, j'étais avec toi et Damon faisait du mal aux gens que j'aimais. Je ne pouvais pas pour toi, pour eux être avec lui mais mon cœur, ma tête… et chaque fibres de mon corps le voulaient.

Stefan détourna les yeux de moi. Caroline avait raison l'invité était une mauvaise idée. Je voulais qu'on soit ami lui et moi mais je me rendais compte que Stefan espérait autre chose.

- Je suis désolée Stefan mais c'est lui que j'ai choisi. C'est Damon ! Concluais-je en quittant la piste de danse.

Je m'avançais à pas rapide quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule et me forcer à me retourner. Je l'attrapais et plaquais cette personne contre le mur la soulevant de terre. Je reconnus aussitôt Caroline. Je la libérais et la reposais délicatement sur le sol.

- Je suis désolée Caroline. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. M'excusais-je penaude.

- Tu es désolée ? Tu es désolée ? Non mais je rêve Elena ! Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller à se bal avec Stefan. Tu imaginais quoi ? Qu'il allait venir et que vous pourriez tisser des liens amicaux comme ça ? S'énerva Caroline.

- Eh bien, oui ! Répliquais-je peu enclin à subir son jugement de valeur manichéen.

- Non ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu peux te bercer d'illusion. Stefan t'a dit qu'il voulait être ton ami mais il ne le peut pas car il t'aime, il t'aime à en crever. Il a besoin de toi, il veut être avec toi, il veut te toucher, t'embrasser, te dire des mots doux. Il veut te reconquérir et il est prêt à tout pour ça. Prêt à accepter ton amitié bien qu'il ne ressente aucun sentiment d'amitié. Il est prêt à accepter toutes tes conditions sans ciller et se tenir aux promesses qu'il t'a faites ! Ragea-t-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Je la regardais sans comprendre. Je savais que Caroline et Stefan étaient proches mais je ne pensais pas que leur amitié était si forte.

- Caroline… Je… euh… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? Surtout que Stefan ne m'a fait aucune promesse. Je…

Je commençais à comprendre le problème de Caroline. Quelqu'un lui avait fait une promesse qu'elle ne supportait pas mais qui et quoi ?

- Qui t'a fait une promesse Caroline ? Lui demandais-je intriguée.

- Mais personne ! Répondit-elle sur la défensive.

- Caroline… parles-moi. Je sais que je t'ai profondément déçue ces derniers temps que j'ai choisi Damon au lieu de Stefan malgré le mal qu'il t'a fait. Que j'ai tué Jesse et que tu m'en veux encore pour ça mais je suis ton amie et tu peux tout me dire. La suppliais-je de s'ouvrir à moi.

Mon amie ouvrit la bouche et prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me guida jusqu'à l'extérieur.

- J'ai fait une bêtise. Déclara-t-elle stressé de me l'avouer.

Une fois dehors l'air frais de la nuit me fit battre les paupières. Caroline me lâcha et s'avança tout en se tenant les cheveux ainsi elle me tournait le dos. J'attendais patiemment qu'elle s'ouvre à moi à cœur ouvert.

- J'ai… j'ai couché avec Klaus ! Déclara-t-elle en se retournant face à moi.

Je restais bouche-bée, incapable prononcer une parole car dans ma tête des interrogations se bousculaient, des interrogations stupides mais elles étaient là : « Quoi ? Comment ? Quoi ? ».

- Oh je n'aurais jamais dû te dire un truc pareil… Souffla Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Non ! Tu as bien fait c'est juste… Il me fallait du temps pour assimiler l'information. Déclarais-je.

- Tu m'en veux ? Tu es furieuse parce que j'ai couché avec lui après le mal qu'il t'a fait… S'enquit Caroline.

Je secouais la tête et m'assis sur un banc près de nous. Je posais mes mains à plat sous mes cuisses. J'inspirais et expirais profondément. Caroline s'assit près de moi dans la même position.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Caroline… Soufflais-je. Du moins pas pour ça. Commençais-je.

Je sentis le regard de mon amie se poser sur moi dans l'attente de la suite de mes explications.

- Je le sais depuis longtemps que tu tiens à lui et qu'il y a plus qu'une simple attirance ou une simple connexion entre vous deux. Tu as su voir en lui ce que personne d'autre n'est capable de voir. Déclarais-je sans la regarder. Je sais que tu ne vois pas le monstre qui a gâché nos vies et tué les gens que nous aimons : Jenna, Carol. Continuais-je.

Caroline détourna le regard de moi et c'est à mon tour que je posais mes yeux sur elle. Mon amie tentait de me cacher sa tristesse, la blessure que je lui avais infligée par mes propos. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je les essuyais du revers de la main.

- Mais tu es ma meilleure amie, ce n'est pas à moi de te juger. Tu as couché avec Klaus et je te connais suffisamment maintenant pour savoir que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait si tu ne l'aimais pas. Déclarais-je.

- Je te demande pardon Elena ! Dit-elle en éclatant en sanglot et en tombant dans mes bras. Je voulais juste te protéger et protéger Stefan. Je n'avais pas compris… Sanglota-t-elle. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point tu aimais Damon et à quel point il t'apportait tout ce dont tu avais rêvé.

Je pleurais moi-même en la serrant contre moi.

- Je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir. Je sais ce que Damon t'a fait endurer. Je sais qu'il a fait des erreurs monumentales mais il a fait beaucoup d'effort pour nous protéger et pour apprendre à tous nous aimer.

- Klaus n'a rien fait de tout ça… renifla-t-elle.

- Si ! Il a donné son sang pour sauver Damon quand le chasseur l'a blessé avec une balle empoisonné avec du venin de loup-garou. Il nous a tous sauvé le jour de la remise des diplômes quand le voile était tombé et que la sorcière tentait de nous tuer. Lui fis-je remarquer.

- C'est vrai, il peut aussi faire le bien. Souffla-t-elle.

- Oui et si ça se trouve à la Nouvelle-Orléans il fait aussi de bonnes actions ? Continuais-je.

- Mais ça je ne le saurais jamais. Déclara-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je surprise par sa remarque.

- Parce qu'il m'a promis de ne jamais revenir à Mystic Falls. Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Tu ne lui as pas promis de ne jamais aller à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Contrais-je.

Caroline ne sut quoi me répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma. J'avais visé juste, elle ne l'avait pas promis et ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire vis-à-vis de ma répartie.

- Vas y ! L'encourageais-je. Je sais ce que c'est t'attendre le bon moment qui finalement ne vient jamais comme on le souhaite. Il faut parfois un coup de pouce comme quand j'étais asservie à Damon. Malgré nous ça nous a rapproché et quand j'ai retrouvé mon humanité, je me suis aussi rendue compte que c'était lui et que je l'avais toujours su. Expliquais-je.

- Le lien t'a permis de franchir le pas ? Me demanda Caroline.

- Il m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments que j'avais envers Damon. Il m'a permis de m'avouer la vérité et de l'aimer au grand jour sans me soucier des autres. Continuais-je.

- Mais on n'a pas ce genre de lien, Klaus et moi ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Bien-sûr que si ! Et le vôtre est bien plus puissant car ça n'est pas la magie qui vous lie l'un à l'autre mais l'amour, le seul, le vrai !

* * *

_**POV Caroline :**_

Je souriais bêtement. Je m'étais imaginée qu'Elena serait celle qui n'accepterait jamais ce que j'avais fait mais c'était complètement stupide. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait me comprendre c'était elle puisqu'elle vivait la même chose.

- Tu as raison. Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout. Je dois aller à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile car Klaus est différent de moi mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Répliquais-je décidé.

- Exact ! M'encouragea Elena.

Je me levais de ce banc. C'était décidée je m'en allais à la Nouvelle-Orléans démarrer une nouvelle vie.

- Quoi maintenant ? S'étonna Elena.

- L'amour n'attend pas ! Répliquais-je éclatant de rire.

Elena me regarda et pouffa de rire à son tour.

- Tu sors ça d'un de tes romans à l'eau de rose ? Me demanda-t-elle tout en m'emboîtant le pas vers notre chambre.

- Oui !

Une fois arrivé dans notre chambre, je sortais mon énorme valise et la remplissait par tout ce qui passait entre mes mains. Elena m'aidait en entassant pelle-mêle mes vêtements. Une fois ma valise pleine a craqué, je me tournais vers Elena.

- Tu leur diras au revoir pour moi ? Lui demandais-je avec un pincement au cœur de laisser mes amies alors que la situation ici n'était guère enviable.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je leur dirais au revoir et leur expliquerais la situation. Me promit-elle.

Je la serrais à nouveau contre moi et descendit jusqu'à ma Ford Fiesta.

- Tu es consciente que tu en as pour des heures ? Me fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui mais j'ai besoin de me préparer à ce que je vais dire à Klaus. Lui répondis-je souriante.

- D'accord ! Tu m'appelles quand tu es bien arrivée. Me demanda mon amie.

Je lui promis de l'appeler tous les jours et qu'on se parlerait sur Skype. Je démarrais la voiture et c'est avec un fébrilement non dissimulé que je quittais le campus et les environs de Mystic Falls. Ma voiture avalait les kilomètres, je tremblais d'excitation. J'allais le voir d'ici quelques heures et nous pourrons vivre heureux éternellement...

* * *

_**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ? J'espère vous retrouver prochainement sur cette fiction et sur les autres. Je vous adore à bientôt.**_

_**PS1: Ne vous laissez pas abattre par ce que JP a dit. Elle induit souvent en erreur, histoire de prouver aux spectateurs que c'est elle qui est au commande de la série mais aussi pour ménager le suspens. Le Klaroline n'est pas mort tant que nous fan de ce couple gardons espoir ! Battons-nous pour notre couple, ils le méritent**_

_**PS2: Laissez un trace de votre passage par une petite, riquiqui review, s'il vous plaît ? C'est toujours motivant pour l'auteur. Merci d'avance.**_


	2. Here With Me

_**Hello Sweethearts !**_

_**Merci à vous tous d'avoir répondu présent pour cette nouvelle fiction. **_

_**Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir publié la suite plutôt. **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous comblera.**_

_**Bonne Lecture.**_

* * *

_**Klausetcaroline : **__Coucou ma belle. Alors pour répondre à tes questions. Oui, tu étais au bout du rouleau en ce qui concerne le Klaroline mais tu as remonté la pente. Pour ce qui est de tes petites larmes, c'était évidemment parce que je suis une auteur remarquable. Bisous._

_**Kataccolaforever :**__ Coucou, je vois que toi aussi tu es écœurée par l'attitude de JP ! En effet, j'ai le sentiment d'être un chien à qui l'on a envoyé un os pour le faire taire. Bref, j'espère que les fans américains vont réagir pour notre plus grand bonheur._

_**Naura :**__ Salut, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te faire du Klamille. Je n'aime pas du tout ce possible « couple » mais alors pas du tout. Pour être honnête, cette fiction concerne essentiellement le KC même s'il y aura d'autre couple dont le DE !_

_**Lea Michaelson :**__ Salut, voici la suite._

_**Mel023 :**__ Coucou, il faut toujours garder espoir car les acteurs et les scénaristes racontent bien souvent l'inverse de ce qui arrive à l'écran. Ian Somerhalder disait en saison 4 qu'il n'y aurait pas de DE et on voit où l'on en est maintenant… (Malgré les difficultés du couple en ce moment)._

_**KlarolineChaine :**__ Coucou, merci pour tous tes compliments. J'espère que tu seras satisfaite de cette suite._

_**Floriane13 :**__ Bonsoir, merci pour ta review et tes compliments « Magicienne des Mots », je suis sincèrement touchée. Encore merci !_

_**TeaamKlaroline :**__ Bonsoir, effectivement, tant qu'il y a des fans, il y a de l'espoir. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que le prochain te plaira tout autant._

_**Ludivine92 :**__ Salut, voici la suite._

_**Manydelena :**__ Salut, c'est clair qu'il faut garder espoir. Le DE et le KC sont des couples très apprécié et qui ont pris leur temps pour se construire et se concrétiser donc c'est impossible que ça se termine comme ça._

_**Orely38 :**__ Coucou, contente que tu aimes ce chapitre et j'espère que le prochain te plaira autant._

_**Linea :**__ Coucou, je te rejoins sur tous les points. Caroline ne sert plus à rien dans TVD, servirait-elle dans TO ? Sans doute, du moins elle apporterait sa légèreté. Pour ce qui est de l'attitude de JP, c'est totalement vrai. Elle ne prend pas en compte les désire de ses fans, c'est clair qu'elle ne peut pas faire que du fan-service mais de temps en temps faire plaisir n'est pas un mal en soit !_

_**Saina126 :**__ Coucou, je suis touchée que tu ais laissé une review surtout si ça n'ait pas dans tes habitudes. Merci._

_**Klarolinelove31 : **__Salut, merci pour ta touchante review. Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu à ce point et qu'il t'ait remonté le moral. J'espère que celui-ci en fera de même._

_**Elo69 :**__ Salut, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que le prochain te plaira tout autant. En ce qui concerne, Elena… je ne sais pas comment elle aurait réagi face à cette déclaration sachant qu'en plus ce n'est pas elle qui l'a apprise mais Kath (dans la série). Je pense néanmoins qu'elle ne l'aurait pas jugé mais elle n'aurait certainement pas sauté au plafond._

_**Sabrina10 :**__ Salut, voici la suite._

_**Luna77100 :**__ Bonsoir, mdr… Il faut que je l'essaye pour savoir. Pour être sérieuse, je pense que oui, il a quand même 1000 ans d'expérience derrière lui donc en toute logique Klaus doit être un bon coup au lit. Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Elena n'aurait certes pas sauté de joie mais elle aurait accepté la confidence de Caroline sans la juger alors que Bonnie a fini par accepter les vampires mais elle hait Klaus donc je l'imagine plus faire des reproches. Après, je n'ai pas vu les épisodes de TVD donc je me trompe peut-être._

_**Odessa :**__ Bonsoir, comme tu le vois, voici la suite. J'ai mis du temps à la publier mais la voici._

_**Sabrina :**__ Salut, voici la suite._

_**Magnifica18 :**__ Salut, merci de tout cœur pour ta review et voici la suite._

_**Klaroline22 :**__ Salut, voici la suite._

_**Audrey :**__ Coucou, oui, la scène n'aurait jamais été aussi rallongée dans TVD mais je l'ai faite en plus soft mais dans le genre de True Blood._

_**Lana89 :**__ Coucou, merci pour ta review et pour la défense que tu m'as offerte. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça au contraire, j'ai bien ris._

_**Immortel :**__ Bonsoir, merci pour ta review et tes compliments. Voici la suite._

_**Lily :**__ Bonsoir, voici la suite._

_**Caroline-Wesley :**__ Salut, voici la suite._

_**Klaroline68 :**__ Salut ravie que ce début te plaise. Voici la suite._

_**Nadiz :**__ Salut, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments. Voici la suite. Bisous._

* * *

**STILL LOVING YOU**

**- Chapitre 2 -**

_Here With Me ?_

* * *

_..._

_.._

_._

_« Déjà vous n'êtes plus_

_Qu'un mot d'or sur nos places_

_Déjà le souvenir_

_De vos amours s'efface_

_Déjà vous n'êtes plus_

_Que pour avoir péri. »_

_._

_.._

_..._

* * *

_**POV – Elijah :**_

Le téléphone sonna, je décrochai. Toujours concentré sur les dessins de la jeune sorcière, Davina, je ne pris pas le temps de vérifier qui m'appelait à cette heure tardive.

- Allô ? Dis-je, tout en cherchant un sens à toutes ces esquisses.

- Elijah ? C'est Stefan Salvatore, pardon de vous déranger mais est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Caroline ? Me demanda le plus jeune des Salvatore.

- Miss Forbes ? Non ! Pourquoi devrais-je en avoir ? Lui demandai-je.

- Elle s'est mise dans la tête de se rendre seule à la Nouvelle-Orléans mais nous savons, vous et moi, qu'il n'est pas bon pour un jeune vampire inexpérimenté de s'y rendre, n'est-ce pas ? Me questionna-t-il avec une légère angoisse dans la voix.

- Tout à fait et surtout en ce moment. Répondis-je en levant les yeux des dessins de Davina, l'air pensif.

- Comment ça ? Que se passe-t-il ? M'interrogea-t-il inquiet pour son amie.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont on parle au téléphone. Rétorquai-je. Pourquoi diable, souhaite-elle venir ici ?

- Elle veut rejoindre Klaus. Elle l'aime. M'expliqua-t-il passablement agacé par le choix de Miss Forbes.

_« Elle l'aime »_ se répercuta en écho dans mon esprit. Je connaissais la nature des sentiments de mon frère envers ce bébé vampire mais je ne les avais jamais vraiment pris aux sérieux. Pour moi, ce n'était encore qu'un béguin de Klaus. Je me levai et déambulai dans le petit salon. Je me passai le doigt sur les lèvres réfléchissant le plus vite possible à tout ce qui c'était produit depuis notre départ de Mystic Falls : La grossesse d'Hayley, la bataille remporté par Klaus contre Marcel, notre défaillance familiale _« encore »_ et dernièrement la mort de Davina qui n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de nous avertir qu'un nouveau danger se profilait à l'horizon.

- Elijah ? Me rappela la voix du jeune Salvatore.

- Quand est-elle partie ? Lui demandai-je impérieux, je devais la rencontrer avant mon frère.

- Depuis 16 jours maintenant mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle. Répondit-il inquiet.

- Comment ? Elle est partie en voiture ? M'étranglai-je.

- Oui, elle a dit à Elena qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire à Klaus. M'expliqua Stefan.

- Je vois… Soufflai-je. Je vais tâcher de la localiser et j'irai à sa rencontre ! Lui proposai-je.

- Très bien, de mon côté, je vais suivre le chemin qu'elle a emprunté pour la trouver. Déclara Stefan.

Nous raccrochâmes et aussitôt je descendis l'escalier qui me mena dans la cours de notre bâtisse familiale. Je fus surpris d'y trouver toute une foule de vampire réunis. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Klaus apparut sur le balcon, droit, fier de son statut. Il les observa un à un et commença son discours.

- Il y a peu de temps vous vous êtes tous unis contre moi. Vous avez échoué. Depuis, dans ma bienveillance, j'ai essuyé l'ardoise mais il semble clair que vous pensez que je suis celui qui doit gagner votre respect, votre loyauté ! Vous faites erreurs c'est vous qui devez me le prouver. Notre communauté est attaquée et j'ai besoin de soldats sur qui compter. Chacun d'entre vous a donc une décision à prendre. Soit vous vous battez à mes côtés ou vous partez maintenant.

Un murmure comme un bourdonnement s'éleva de la foule. Chaque vampire pesa le pour et le contre sans trouver la réponse. Soudain, un vampire du nom de Thierry s'avança vers Klaus les bras écartés.

- Nous ne vous devons rien. Si nous restons dans le Carré, c'est vivre selon vos règles et c'est l'enfer. S'écria-t-il.

Je m'attendis à voir mon frère descendre dans la fausse et le tuer mais il n'en fit rien, pas même quand une poignée de vampire suivirent Thierry à l'extérieur. Les autres se regroupèrent attendant les ordres de mon frère. _« Oui, les choses changeaient à la Nouvelle-Orléans mais en bien ou en mal, ça seul le temps saurait nous le dire. »_

J'observai une dernière fois mon frère ainsi qu'Hayley qui caressait son ventre bien arrondie avant de rentrer dans son petit salon privée. Je secouai la tête, il m'était interdit d'envisager une seule seconde un avenir avec cette femme. Elle portait l'enfant de mon frère et en entretenant une relation avec Hayley, la fille de Klaus devrait faire un choix entre son véritable père et son oncle.

Je sortis de la maison morose et me dirigea vers la maison de Sabine. Celle-ci était la meilleure sorcière capable d'exécuter un sort de localisation avec précision. Elle saurait me dire où se trouvait la jeune Caroline Forbes. Je frappai à sa porte après quelques minutes de marches. J'entendis un remue-ménage mais arrêta mes tergiversions lorsque celle-ci ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Elijah ? S'étonna-t-elle. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Je dois, une nouvelle fois, avoir recourt à tes services, Sabine… Commençai-je.

- De quel nature, ces services ? Me demanda-t-elle souriante et le regard aguicheur.

- J'ai besoin d'un sort de localisation. Expliquai-je quelque peu perturbé par son attitude.

- Et qui cherches-tu ? M'interrogea-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Une amie de Klaus. Caroline Forbes. Répondis-je.

- Une amie… de Klaus ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, je sais c'est très surprenant mais je dois la trouver c'est important Sabine. La suppliai-je.

Elle hésita mais finit par céder.

- D'accord mais il me faut un objet lui appartenant ! Me rappela-t-elle gentiment.

J'ignorai si Klaus possédait quelque chose appartenant à Caroline. Je m'apprêtai à appeler Rebekah mais je me souvenais des tensions entre mon frère et ma sœur. Je préférai donc appeler Hayley, celle-ci accepta de fouiller les affaires de mon frère pendant que celui-ci recevait Sophie dans son bureau.

* * *

_**POV – Hayley :**_

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de Klaus. Celle-ci était immense, avec un lit gigantesque, un dressing énorme, la baignoire ressemblait plus à une piscine olympique qu'à une baignoire… _« Mais quel mégalo ! »_ pensai-je en levant les yeux au ciel ! Je commençai à fouiller dans ses affaires, écœurée de moi-même de fouiller son intimité même si par moment je le haïssais. Je ne trouvai rien de probant dans la chambre, de même dans la salle de bain, il ne restait donc plus que le dressing où je continuai mon investigation et trouvai une malle en bois vernis. Je l'ouvris sans difficulté. A l'intérieur se trouvait des centaines de lettres. Je commençai à les feuilleter. J'étais consciente que ce que je faisais était mal mais je ne parvenais pas à m'en empêcher. Ces lettres étaient destinées à des personnes dont je n'avais jamais entendu le nom mais elles étaient toutes rédigées à la main et avec un soin particulier dans le choix des mots. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que ces lettres étaient adressées à ses victimes. L'une d'elle portait le nom de _Carol Lockwood._ Je ne l'ouvris pas et la reposai sur le tas, une larme perlait sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai et m'apprêtai à fermer la malle lorsque j'aperçu une enveloppe au nom de _Caroline Forbes_. Je plongeai la main pour l'attraper et l'ouvrir fébrilement.

_« Chère Caroline,_

_Je suis conscient que je ne devrais pas écrire cette lettre mais au contraire te dire de vive voix ce que je m'apprête à rédiger._

_Tu es la personne qui m'ait le plus chère et pourtant j'ai tenté de te tuer à de trop nombreuses occasions. Je suis conscient que jamais tu ne pourras me pardonner et pour une fois dans ma longue vie, je ne le souhaite pas vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir ainsi._

_Tu es forte, belle, brillante. Tu as l'âme d'une reine. C'est d'ailleurs toutes tes merveilleuses qualités qui m'ont attiré vers toi. Je n'ai jamais su comment aimer et encore moins me faire aimer. _

_J'ai demandé à Tyler de te mordre, pas seulement pour faire pression sur Stefan, ni même pour avoir l'appui de ta mère mais bien parce que je voulais une occasion de te rencontrer. La seconde fois où j'ai tenté de te tuer ne souffre d'aucune excuse, tu étais furieuse contre moi et mon impulsivité a fait le reste. Ma ténacité, aussi, aurait pu causer ta mort, heureusement que tu sais me parler et m'apaiser._

_Tu es ce qui m'ait arrivé de mieux, Caroline, même si je suis incapable de te le dire ou de te le montrer. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui ne mettra pas ta vie en danger, quelqu'un qui te fera rêver, quelqu'un avec qui tu seras fière de partager ta vie et ton éternité… Quelqu'un d'autre que moi !_

_Je t'aime Love._

_Klaus »_

Je restai pantelante devant cette déclaration d'amour des plus profondes et intimes. Je n'avais jamais imaginé Klaus capable de tant de bons sentiments et surtout capable de reconnaître ses torts. Je m'assis sur le sol du dressing pour relire une nouvelle fois cette lettre. Je n'avais rien trouvé appartenant à Caroline et j'en étais désolée. Elle méritait de connaître les sentiments de Klaus à son égard et lui méritait de trouver l'amour ! Je me levais péniblement et sortis de la chambre de l'Hybride Originel pour me rendre dans son bureau. Sophie et Marcel sortaient au même instant tout en se regardant en chien de faïence. Tous deux reprochaient à l'autre la perte d'un être cher. Elle était persuadée que l'intervention de Marcel avait bloqué les effets de la Moisson tandis que lui en voulait encore à la sorcière d'avoir tranché la gorge de Davina.

Je frappai à la porte du bureau de Klaus. Il m'invita à entrer. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, ses coudes posés sur le bureau et ses mains croisées à la hauteur de sa bouche.

- Klaus, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. Déclarai-je sérieuse tout en tenant toujours la lettre dans mes mains.

- Que fais-tu avec ça ? Me demanda-t-il en flashant vers moi tout en m'arrachant la lettre des mains. Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ! Hurla-t-il.

- Oui ! Dis-je sans me démonter tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

- N'oublie pas Hayley, ta grossesse ne te protégera pas toujours ! Me menaça-t-il.

- J'en suis consciente ! Raillai-je. Crois-moi ça ne m'a pas fait plus plaisir qu'à toi mais je l'ai fait car Elijah me l'a demandé.

- Pourquoi mon frère t'aurait-il demandé une telle chose ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Il a besoin d'un objet appartenant à Caroline ! Déclarai-je brutalement.

- Caroline ? Pourquoi ? Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ? M'interrogea-t-il inquiet.

- Oui… Soufflai-je un sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres. Elle est tombée amoureuse du mauvais gars !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Hybride. Ses yeux pétillèrent mais il se reprit.

- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi Elijah a besoin d'un objet lui appartenant ? Me fit-il remarqué adoucit.

- Elle a décidé de te rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans mais elle a pris la voiture pour réfléchir hors elle s'est surement perdue et maintenant personne ne sait où elle se trouve. Lui expliquai-je.

Klaus contourna son bureau et sortit un écrin recouvert de velours noir. Il l'ouvrit devant moi et en sortit un magnifique bracelet de diamant. Je restai bouche-bée devant la beauté de ce bijou. Klaus le regarda quelques instant puis le remit à nouveau à sa place au cœur du boitier.

- Où est Elijah ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Chez Sabine ! Répondis-je comme un automate.

Il sortit en flashant me laissant seul au milieu de bureau.

* * *

_**POV – Klaus :**_

J'arrivai en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire chez la sorcière Sabine. Je frappai à sa porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit presque instantanément sur Elijah. Je fronçai les sourcils surpris de le voir à l'intérieur de chez la sorcière. Mon frère lui aussi paraissait surpris de me voir sur le seuil de la porte.

- Klaus ?

- Je dois voir Sabine ! Répondis-je. Hayley m'a tout expliqué.

Mon frère sembla ennuyé que sa bien-aimée m'ait parlé. Je cherchai à pénétrer à l'intérieur mais je n'avais pas été invité, j'étais donc bloqué à l'extérieur.

- Si tu es là c'est que tu possèdes un objet appartenant à Caroline ? Me demanda-t-il.

- En effet ! Dis-je.

- Donne-le-moi, je vais le transmettre à Sabine pour qu'elle exécute le sort. M'ordonna-t-il.

- Pour que tu partes avant moi à la rencontre de Caroline et que tu la convaincs de ne pas venir ici. Rétorquai-je.

- Arrêtes d'être aussi parano, Klaus. Je comptai m'y rendre sans toi afin de vérifier, par moi-même, la sincérité de ses sentiments. M'expliqua-t-il.

Je m'avançai à la limite de la porte, posai ma main sur l'épaule de mon frère et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

- Elijah, Caroline ne serait jamais partie de Mystic Falls, si ses sentiments envers moi n'avaient pas été sincères. Affirmai-je.

- Tu en es sûr ? D'après toi comment réagira-t-elle quand elle apprendra que tu vas être père ? Me contra-t-il ravie de me voir douter.

- Je n'en sais rien… je posai la tranche de mes mains jointes contre mes lèvres avant de reprendre… Dans tous les cas, c'est à moi de lui dire pas à toi, Elijah !

Mon frère me regarda dans les yeux et tandis sa main vers la mienne.

- Très bien. Sabine la retrouve et tu iras tout lui dire ! Déclara-t-il.

Je posai l'écrin en velours noir dans le creux de sa main et le regardai s'éloigner. La porte de la maison se referma derrière lui. Je m'assis attendant la fin du sort. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que Caroline avait enfin décidé de me suivre. Je tentai tout de même de l'appeler peut-être que la technologie humaine serait plus rapide que la sorcellerie. Très vite une boite vocale m'annonça :

_« Le numéro que vous demandez, se trouve actuellement dans une zone non couverte. Nous vous invitons à patienter où à trouver un autre moyen de communication. »_

Je soupirai, il me faudrait attendre le bon vouloir de la sorcière… Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Elijah avait disparu dans la maison lorsqu'il sortit me tendant l'écrin.

- Je suis navré Klaus, Sabine n'est pas parvenue à détecter Caroline. Souffla-t-il.

- Le sort n'a pas fonctionné ? Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas porté le bracelet assez longtemps ? Pensai-je pour me rassurer.

Elijah s'avança vers moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé… Murmura-t-il.

- Non. Dis-je en me détournant de mon frère mais il se trouva à nouveau devant moi. Non, Elijah !

Il me prit de force dans ses bras, une main derrière ma nuque et l'autre plaqué dans mon dos.

- NON ! Hurlai-je de désespoir.

Je tombai à genou toujours maintenu par Elijah qui ne me quittait pas d'un centimètre. Il prononçait des paroles inintelligibles tout en me berçant pour me calmer. Mes larmes perlaient le long de mes joues. Je n'arrivai plus à respirer. Mon cœur me faisait mal. Caroline ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était impossible ! Je devais savoir ce qui était arrivé à mon Ange. Je me relevai et m'écartai de mon frère.

- Je te confie le Carré ainsi qu'Hayley et ma fille. Je vais me rendre à Mystic Falls par la route, je dois savoir ce qui lui ait arrivé. Expliquai-je à mon frère.

- Tu peux compter sur moi ! Me promit-il.

Nous retournâmes à la maison où nous attendait anxieuse Hayley. Elijah prit sur lui de tout lui raconter. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle déboula dans ma chambre alors que je faisais ma valise. La jeune Louve marqua un temps d'arrêt puis s'avança vers moi les bras tendus. Elle me serra fort contre elle. Un petit coup traversa son ventre pour venir frapper le mien.

- Depuis quand bouge-t-elle ? Lui demandai-je ému.

- Depuis quelques semaines maintenant ! M'expliqua-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est pour te dire de revenir vite car tu lui manques déjà.

Je baissai les yeux ne sachant quoi répondre à cet excès de tendresse. Hayley prit mon visage dans ses mains et plongea son regard vert dans le mien.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Tu es _SON_ père ! Je ne pourrais pas l'élever seule ! M'affirma-t-elle.

- Tu ne seras jamais seule. Lui fis-je gentiment remarquer.

Elle secoua la tête puis s'éloigna jusqu'à la porte pour sortir mais elle se tourna vers moi.

- J'aime Elijah. Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'homme comme lui avant mais je ne suis pas une personne méchante et j'ai fini par accepté que tu ferais partie de ma vie et surtout de celle de notre fille ! Elle a besoin de toi et elle aura toujours besoin de toi. Déclara-t-elle avant de sortir.

Je reportai mon attention sur ma valise et quittai la demeure donnant mes dernières recommandations à mon frère.

Je chargeai mon 4x4 de ma valise et montai à l'intérieur. Je pianotais sur mon portable à la recherche du numéro de Stefan Salvatore, Elijah m'avait dit que ce dernier suivait le chemin que Caroline avait emprunté.

- Allô ? Répondit-il au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

- Stefan ? C'est Klaus ! Je prends la route. Lui dis-je de but en blanc.

- Ah ? Je croyais que c'était ton frère qui devait s'en charger. S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui mais les choses ont changé ! Rétorquai-je.

- Comment ça ? M'interrogea-t-il inquiet.

- Caroline… Caroline est morte. Déclarai-je la gorge nouée.

Stefan ne répondit pas aussitôt.

- On doit découvrir ce qui lui ait arrivé et les faire payer ! Dit-il froidement.

Je compris que le Ripper qui sommeillait en lui depuis trop longtemps commençait à s'éveiller.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi. Rétorquai-je en raccrochant.

Je démarrai quand la portière passager avant s'ouvrit à la volée. Marcel s'assit et jeta son sac de voyage à l'arrière.

- J'ai besoin de changer d'air ! Me donna-t-il comme simple explication.

Je le regardai perplexe mais ne pipai pas un mot. Nos deux chagrins allaient au moins se tenir compagnie durant le voyage.

* * *

_**POV – Stefan :**_

Je raccrochai mon téléphone mais le gardai à la main tentant de rassembler mes idées. Caroline était morte ! Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Pourtant si Klaus l'affirmait c'était qu'il en était sûr. Je lançai le téléphone au travers de l'habitacle et éclatait en sanglot. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul et anéanti. Je me garai sur le bas-côté et sortit de ma voiture cherchant l'air frais pour me calmer. Une voiture arriva à ma hauteur. La jeune conductrice ouvrit sa vitre afin de vérifier si tout allait bien.

- Pas vraiment ! Rétorquai-je les larmes roulant toujours sur mes joues.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et s'avança vers moi.

- Je peux vous aider peut-être ? S'enquit-elle.

Je lui souriais révélant mes crocs et lui sautais à la gorge en murmurant un _« oui »._

* * *

_**Voilà alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**_

_**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu?**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu et merci à celles et ceux qui laisseront une review.**_

_**Bonne soirée.**_

_**Lilihammer56**_


	3. Nouvelle Menace

_**Bonsoir Sweethearts, tout d'abord, je tiens à tous vous remercier que se soit les lecteurs qui me laissent une review mais aussi ceux qui ne m'en laissent pas. **_

_**Cette fiction est vraiment partie de rien, juste la scène Klaroline du 5x11 de TVD, le désir de réconforter les Klaroline malheureux et après avoir galéré pas mal pour écrire la suite. J'ai enfin trouvé THE trame pour cette fiction.**_

_**Alors encore merci de me suivre dans cette aventure.**_

_**Bonne Lecture.**_

* * *

_**Mel023:** J'espère aussi que l'on reverra le Klaroline à l'écran mais j'ai des doutes. Eh oui! Moi aussi, je n'y crois plus. Julie Plec a l'air de vraiment vouloir terminer cette SL et les acteurs eux-même veulent explorer d'autres facettes de leurs personnages (ce qui se conçoit). Pour ma part, je suis Team Klaus et hormis que je ne veux pas le voir avec Cami, je me fiche de la femme qui le comblera de bonheur, du moment qu'il soit heureux. Pour ce qui est du précédent chapitre, en effet, il était très dur et celui-ci devrait faire chauffer pas mal de cerveaux._

_**Klausetcaroline:** Comme tu peux le voir, je ne me suis pas arrêtée-là, lol. Et si le précédent chapitre t'a mis la tête sans dessus-dessous, celui-ci ne devrait pas arranger les choses._

_**TheOriginalsWithKlaus:** Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller lire ton nouveau chapitre mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais y aller! Je ne t'oublie pas. J'espère que mon nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances._

_**naura:** Je vais suivre un peu les événements de TO et piocher par-ci par-là dans ceux de TVD. Alors, pour ce qui est de Marcel et Klaus j'adore leur relation même si elle est mise à mal par JP dans TO. Hayley, je l'aime beaucoup pas de là à vouloir voir du Klayley mais voilà s'ils pouvaient tous les deux s'apprécier en tant qu'ami dans TO ça m'irait. Sinon, je te rassure c'est bien une fiction Klaroline._

_**Soihra:** Merci pour tes compliments. Désolée de ne poster que maintenant, je suis très prise entre le taf, mes autres fictions et ma page Facebook. Je suis contente que cette fiction mette le cerveau de chacun complètement à l'envers. C'est ce que je recherchais et que je cherche toujours._

_**Orely38:** Hayley dans TVD n'était là que pour semer le doute dans le Forwood, faire tuer les hybrides de Klaus et tomber enceinte de lui. Donc son personnage n'avait pas à plaire. Elle n'était là que pour faire le sale boulot. En revanche dans TO, Hayley a un vrai rôle et une véritable évolution. Elle fait encore des mauvais choix et se trompe mais au moins elle évolue._

_**Immortelle:** JP a peut-être les mêmes idées que moi mais elle est assez contrainte dans ses actions du fait de la CW et des deux séries semblables mais tellement différente à la fois... Non, je rigole, elle ne ferait pas ça de peur de froisser les Team^^_

_**elo69:** Oui, le chapitre précédent était triste et honnêtement ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant pour nos héros._

_**nadiz:** Caroline ne mérite pas de mourir, lol. C'est quand même sa vie à elle mais t'inquiète je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il a suffisamment souffert comme ça ;)_

_**Lily:** Désolée pour le suspens qui se profile à l'horizon._

_**Odessa:** Si, si c'est possible d'être aussi sadique. D'ailleurs, je crois que pour continuer de mettre les gens en haleine, il faut être un peu sadique! Pour ce qui est de Stefan, The Ripper, tu ne vas pas être déçue alors._

_**Linea:** Stefan le ripper est de retour mais plus trash que dans TVD car avouons-le c'est quand même très mollasson de ce côté-là. MDR! Klaus va venir me tuer ? Non, il me fera pas ça car il sait ce que je prépare, LOL. Pour Hayley... Je l'aime beaucoup mais elle n'est pas le centre de ma fiction donc rassures-toi, elle ne sera pas présente à tous les chapitres. Pour Camille, je ne l'aime pas trop non plus. Trop copie/collé de Caroline et trop moralisatrice donc elle apparaîtra aussi mais je ne te dis pas dans quelle circonstance. PS: J'ai été voté. Merci pour ton lien._

_**Fanny:** MeeeeerrrrccccI!_

_**manydelena:** Pour ma part, je trouve TO parfaite comme elle est. En revanche, TVD ne m'attire plus du tout. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me remets dans les vieux épisodes en espérant qu'ils me redonnerons l'élan qui me manque pour suivre cette saison 5. Bref, pour le Ripper tu devrais être satisfaite._

_**Audrey:** Je kiffe grave ta review car elle rejoint pour ainsi dire toutes les théories sur ma fiction. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par cette suite._

_**Klaroline31:** Comme tu le vois mon histoire ne se termine pas comme ça et elle n'est pas encore prête de se terminer. Pour ce qui est de Stefan, il souffre du rejet d'Elena et de la mort de Caroline donc il pète un câble et se nourrit de cette pauvre femme._

* * *

STILL LOVING YOU

**- Chapitre 3 -**

Nouvelle Menace

* * *

…

..

.

_« C'est le diable qui tient les fils qui nous remuent. »_

_Les fleurs du mal, Charles Baudelaire._

.

..

…

* * *

_**POV Stefan :**_

Mes crocs pénétrèrent dans la chair de cette femme. Ils s'enfoncèrent jusqu'à lui déchiqueter la carotide. Le nectar brûlant, remplie de peur et d'adrénaline, coulai dans ma bouche. Son sang inonda mon être. Je collai le corps de ma pauvre victime contre moi. Je la serrai si fort que j'entendis et sentis ses os casser les uns après les autres. Elle ne parvint pas à crier, seules ses lèvres mimèrent un _« S'il vous plait »_. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur ses battements cardiaques. A mesure que je me délectai de ce savoureux nectar, ses battements cardiaques diminuaient au point où je ne les ressentis plus. Son corps devint de plus en plus froid. Je n'arrivai plus à aspirer la moindre goutte de sang. Je la relâchai enfin. La pauvre femme s'écroula sur le sol, morte, sa tête roulant à quelques centimètres.

J'observai ce que j'avais fait avec dégoût. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'avais perdu le contrôle à nouveau. Je m'agenouillai près du corps inerte. Je pris la tête de cette femme, tremblant et tentai de la réajuster sur ses épaules. J'étais conscient que ça ne changerait pas le passé mais je devais lui donner un air plus humain, malgré la terreur qui se lisait sur son visage. Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage, je me haïssais pour ce que j'étais, un Vampire… Le Ripper ! J'avais toujours été faible même humain c'était ce qui me caractérisait, contrairement à Damon. J'obéissais à mon père au doigt et à l'œil, tellement j'avais peur de le décevoir. Mon frère lui avait appris, bien avant moi, qu'il fallait vivre pour soi et non pour les autres. Je l'enviais beaucoup pour cette force de conviction qui l'avait aidé à ne jamais devenir un Ripper mais un Vampire qui s'assumait pleinement.

Je m'assis au milieu de la route, la tête de cette femme entre les mains. J'étais perdu, comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareille ? J'étais parvenu à éviter ce genre de situation auparavant… du moins depuis deux ans, j'étais parvenue à l'éviter. Ne me nourrissant que de petite quantité de poche de sang et même quand j'étais resté enfermé dans ce coffre où Silas m'avait piégé, j'étais parvenu à ne pas perdre le contrôle. Notamment grâce à Katherine. Elle avait su trouver les mots pour m'apaiser mais aujourd'hui Katherine n'était plus. Je n'avais même plus la ressource d'appeler Caroline étant donné que celle-ci avait disparu et ne parlons même pas d'Elena qui ne se souciait plus de moi. J'étais seul, livré à moi-même et à nouveau affamé.

- Salut Frangin ! Déclara la voix de Damon derrière moi.

Je me retournai aussitôt et baissai les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute.

- OK ! Je vois… Euh ! Tu n'aurais pas une petite chose à m'expliquer, par hasard ? Me demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant de manière à ce que ses yeux bleus me fixent avec insistance.

- J'ai perdu le contrôle. Dis-je penaud.

Damon observa le corps sans vie de cette femme couchée à même le macadam ainsi que sa tête que je tenais toujours entre mes mains.

- Ça, j'ai remarqué… Ce que je voudrai savoir c'est pourquoi tu as perdu le contrôle ? Insista-t-il.

- Caroline a disparu. Répondis-je.

- Blondie ? Je croyais qu'elle était partie rejoindre ce taré d'Hybride Originel ? M'interrogea Damon.

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête.

- Elle ne m'a pas donné de nouvelle donc j'ai appelé Elijah pour savoir si tout allait bien. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Caroline à la Nouvelle-Orléans… Une larme perla sur ma joue. Klaus a interrogé l'une de ses sorcières et… et… Caroline est morte, Damon ! Lui annonçais-je.

Ce fut comme si mon frère venait de se prendre une claque. Il tomba assis sur le sol, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elles ne coulèrent pas mais je savais qu'il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour que Damon en verse une toute petite.

- Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Me demanda-t-il la voix roque.

- Nous n'en savons rien. Klaus vient à Mystic Falls par le chemin que Caroline aurait emprunté et moi je le suivais aussi. Nous nous serions croisés lui et moi à un moment donné. Expliquai-je.

Damon acquiesça et se leva d'un bond. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je reposai la tête de la femme et l'attrapais.

- Débarrassons-nous de ça et allons trouver ceux qui ont tué Caroline. Dit-il sûr de lui.

- Que va penser Elena, si on la laisse seule sans explication ? L'interrogeai-je anxieux.

Damon hésita avant de me répondre. Il pesa chaque mot afin que je saisisse parfaitement la profondeur de ce qu'il disait.

- Elena comprendra pourquoi nous sommes partis. Caroline est l'une de ses meilleures amies et notre… notre petite sœur. Nous avons eu des différends, elle et moi, mais… Je tenais beaucoup à elle. Je ne laisserais pas s'en sortir celui ou celle qui lui a fait ça ! Je te le garantie !

Je regardai mon frère comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Il n'avait jamais, devant moi, tenue des propos pareils. Il allait faire payer au centuple ce qu'il avait été fait à notre Caroline, ça j'en étais sûr. Damon souleva le corps et je pris la tête. Nous la chargeâmes dans le coffre. Damon s'assit derrière le volant tandis que je m'assis sur le siège passager avant.

- Prêt ? M'interrogea-t-il pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas lui faire faut bon.

- Prêt ! Dis-je sûr de moi.

Damon démarra, les phares de la voiture illuminèrent la route. Une femme se tenait devant notre voiture. Sa tête rousse était penchée vers l'avant comme si elle regardait ses pieds. Elle portait un long manteau en cuir noir fermé sur sa poitrine et un pantalon lui aussi en cuir noir. Ses bras longeaient son corps maigrelet.

- Qu'est-ce… Commença Damon.

La femme leva les yeux, un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Je compris au même instant que nous étions tombés dans un piège. La portière de Damon fut arrachée de la carcasse de la voiture et mon frère extrait de son siège par une ombre. Je sortis à mon tour pour lui venir en aide mais cette femme m'attrapa par la gorge et me plaqua la tête contre le capot de la voiture dont le moteur ronronnait. Le métal était chaud et me brûlait la peau. Je tentais désespérément de me libérer mais elle était bien plus forte que moi et prenait visiblement plaisir à graver l'empreinte de ma tête sur le capot tant elle appuyait fort. J'entendis, plus que je ne vis, mon frère rouler prêt de la voiture, inconscient. Une autre voix masculine s'approcha de la femme et moi.

- Aller ! Arrêtes de t'amuser, Catherina. Lui dit l'homme un rictus dans la voix.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Leur demandai-je.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il parle en plus… Ricana la femme, Catherina.

Elle me souleva approchant mon visage du sien. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu cristallin mais ce qui me frappa d'autant plus, c'était ses crocs acérés sortis sans pour autant trace de petites veines noires autour de ses prunelles.

- Vous, Monsieur Stefan Salvatore. Déclara-t-elle avant de me fracasser le crâne sur le capot, si fort que j'en perdis connaissance.

* * *

_**POV Klaus :**_

Je roulais à vive allure, nous avions quitté la Nouvelle-Orléans depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Marcel gardait le silence et moi aussi. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête savoir ce qui était arrivé à ma douce Caroline. J'imaginais tous les scénarios possibles. Une meute de loup-garou qui l'aurait capturée puis tuée. Tyler apprenant notre liaison d'un jour et comprenant l'étendu de nos sentiments qui ne l'aurait pas supporté et l'aurait laissée mourir après l'avoir mordue. Damon Salvatore l'aurait à nouveau utilisé pour un de ses plans tordus qui lui aurait coûté la vie… Je tournais et retournais mes pensées dans mon esprit pendant des heures. La nuit avait fait place au soleil, il était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque j'allumai la radio afin de me reposer l'esprit. J'ouvrai la vitre côté conducteur et inspirai l'air extérieur mais malgré tous mes efforts mes pensées se tournaient vers Caroline. Avait-elle souffert ? Avait-elle pensé à moi ? Avait-elle espéré que je vienne la sauver ?

Marcel coupa la radio et se tourna vers sa vitre. Je l'observais incrédule. Mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, je ne supportais pas qu'on vienne me troubler dans mes pensées. Je garais la voiture dans un grand crissement de pneu qui fit voler une vague de gravier. Marcel vrilla son regard noir sur moi. Il ne pipa mot et sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière derrière lui. Je le suivais incapable de résister à l'invitation.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Je te retourne la question ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Je te signale que tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis notre départ de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Lui fis-je remarquer ma voix commençant à gronder malgré moi.

Marcel posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Alors toi, tu n'es pas croyable ! Pouffa-t-il. Tu es incapable d'éprouver la moindre empathie envers les gens…

- Quoi ? Parce que tu as perdu Davina ? Je suis au courant. J'étais-là quand Sophie lui a tranché la gorge, je te rappelle ! M'exclamais-je.

- Houai ! Tu étais-là… mais tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis ici avec toi alors que je ne connaissais même pas cette fille… Caroline ! Dit-il d'un air hautain.

Je vis rouge. Parler de mon Ange, de ma lumière dans les ténèbres de cette façon me rendit fou. Je lui envoyais mon poing dans la figure. Il vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Je m'avançais les petites veines autour de mes yeux à fleur de peau, mes crocs sortis, il ne manquait que mes yeux jaunes. J'attrapai Marcel par le col de sa veste en cuir et le soulevai de terre, tout en m'apprêtant à lui asséner un autre coup de poing.

- Je suis là car je sais ce que tu traverses ! S'exclama-t-il. Je sais que tu passes tous les scénarios en revue en te demandant si tu aurais été capable de la sauver…

Je le relâchais abasourdie par ses propos.

- Tu en arriveras à te dire que jamais ça ne serait arrivé, si tu n'étais pas rentré dans sa vie. Tu regretteras les moments passés avec elle au point où ça te fera tellement mal que tu voudrais échanger ta place avec la sienne… Continua-t-il en pleure.

Marcel se réinstalla assis sur le sol, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et la tête dans ses mains. Je m'assis près de lui, incapable de trouver les mots adéquates pour le soulager de sa peine.

- J'ai rencontré Caroline, il y a un peu plus d'un an… Elle était si belle, si pétillante et une vraie tête de mule ! Riais-je.

Je sentis le regard de Marcel se poser sur moi.

- Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de vouloir être près d'elle. Je cherchais par tous les moyens et toutes les excuses pour ne serait-ce que passer une minute avec elle mais Caroline… Caroline était bien trop intelligente pour se laisser séduire par moi. Elle me l'a d'ailleurs carrément dit !

Marcel pouffa de rire.

- Et tu l'as laissé faire ? S'étonna-t-il.

- C'était Caroline, elle aurait pu jouer avec mon cœur encore et encore, le jeter au sol et le piétiner que je l'aurai laissée faire. Dis-je pensif.

- Elle ne l'a pas fait ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Elle est tombée amoureuse de moi… Répondis-je la voix rauque.

- Et moi qui croyais que le Grand Klaus Mikaelson était incapable d'aimer et d'être aime. Plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi… Rétorquai-je une larme perlant sur ma joue, je l'essuyais le plus vite possible mais Marcel l'avait vu.

- On va trouver qui lui a fait ça. Dit-il convaincu en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne peux pas venger Davina mais je peux t'aider à venger la femme que tu aimes.

Je le remerciais du regard avant de m'adresser à nouveau à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour ma sœur ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Ta sœur ? Répéta-t-il incrédule… He ! Mec ! Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour ta sœur. Rit-il.

J'insistai d'un simple regard.

- Rebekah… Rebekah est la première femme que j'ai trouvé belle. J'étais jeune quand tu m'as recueilli et Rebekah était la seule femme que je côtoyais. Quand tu m'as mis à choisir entre Rebekah et mon statut de Vampire, j'aurai dû la choisir. Souffla-t-il.

- Oui ! Confirmais-je. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai laissé dagué pendant 52 ans.

- Mais là c'est elle, que tu punissais. S'emporta-t-il.

- Je te punissais toi, de t'être choisi plutôt que d'avoir choisi ma sœur. Et je lui donnais une leçon de toujours s'amouracher des hommes qui ne l'a mérite pas.

Marcel me regardais sans me voir apparemment il réfléchissait à mes paroles.

- Tu veux dire que si j'avais choisi Rebekah…

- Tu aurais mérité ma sœur et oui je t'aurai transformé quand même… ou je l'aurai peut-être laissé te transformer. Je ne sais pas mais le passé est le passé maintenant nous ne pouvons plus aller en arrière. Terminais-je.

- Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ce que je ressens pour Rebekah ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je soufflais un coup avant de me lever et de lui tendre la main pour en faire autant. Il la prit se retrouva face à moi. Je posai mais mains sur ses épaules tout en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

- Tu l'aimes ça crève les yeux et elle t'aime aussi depuis toujours. Je n'aurai rien retenue du temps passé avec mon Ange, si je vous interdisais d'être ensemble. Elle s'était interdit d'être avec moi car j'étais trop mauvais pour elle. J'aurai dû mettre de l'eau dans mon vin pour qu'elle vienne me rejoindre plutôt… Déclarai-je la gorge nouée. Comme je disais le passé est le passé mais je sais ce que c'est maintenant de perdre… Son âme sœur !

Je le lâchais et retournais à la voiture, le cœur lourd et les larmes prêtes à couler. Je m'assis sur le siège passager afin de me reposer. Marcel se ressaisit et monta en voiture à son tour. Il démarra en trombe et suivi les indications du GPS pour se rendre à Mystic Falls. Je fermais les yeux au bout de quelques minutes et m'endormis.

Je tombais rapidement dans les bras de Morphée et rêvais d'un pays lointain dans lequel je pourrais rejoindre Caroline. Je nous voyais courir l'un vers l'autre dans un champ de blé, heureux de nous retrouver. J'ouvrais les bras et la serrais avec fougue contre moi. Son corps se pressait contre le mien, ses bras entouraient mon cou lorsque ses lèvres prenaient les miennes avec ardeur. Je lui murmurais mon amour, la couvrais de baisés mouillés par nos larmes de joie. Nous nous enlacions avec passion lorsque je remarquais ma sœur. Des larmes de peur ravageaient son magnifique visage. J'écartais Caroline et m'avançait vers Rebekah, plus je m'approchais d'elle, plus elle s'éloignait de moi comme si un fil invisible la tirait en arrière. Elle criait mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle tendait ses mains vers moi mais j'étais incapable de les attraper. Soudain son visage se figea et se teinta de gris. De petite veine noire apparurent à la surface de sa peau. Elle s'effondra au sol, son corps en flamme. Je regardais ma sœur, impuissant. Des larmes inondèrent mon visage, j'étais incapable de détourner le regard du brasier qu'était devenue Rebekah.

- Klaus ! M'appela Caroline.

Je me retournais lentement son visage était lui aussi gris, des petites veines striaient son visage. Je voulu m'avancer vers elle mais j'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais bouger mes jambes. J'observais le sol, cherchant à comprendre ce qui me retenait. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Je me trouvais au sommet d'une montagne de corps tous gris, tous les visages marqués par leurs veines noires à fleur de peau. J'observais plus attentivement les cadavres et reconnue Damon Salvatore, Stefan, Tyler, le double, Marcel, Hayley enceinte ainsi que mon frère Elijah. Je regardais à nouveau Caroline, celle-ci pointait son doigt vers ma poitrine. Je baissais lentement mes yeux vers mon torse. Je suffoquais en découvrant LE pieu de chêne blanc planté dans ma poitrine, juste au niveau de mon cœur.

Je me réveillai le souffle court. Marcel conduisait toujours et me regarda d'une drôle de façon. Je lui expliquai que j'avais fait un cauchemar à propos de Caroline. Je ne parlais pas de ma sœur, il aurait voulu faire demi-tour pour veiller sur elle mais un sentiment m'envahissait, une certitude que nos réponses se trouvaient à Mystic Falls.

* * *

_**POV – Rebekah :**_

Je pénétrais dans la chambre de la jeune sorcière. Elle ne l'avait occupé que quelques jours mais cela avait suffis pour marquer ce lieu de sa présence. Ses draps étaient encore défaits, ses esquisses inachevées encore accrochées à son chevalet. Je m'avançais et m'assis sur le lit. Je n'avais jamais eu de petite sœur et ses quelques jours passés, prêt d'elle, avaient suffis à créer ce manque au fond de mon cœur. Marcel l'aimait lui aussi et il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de sa mort. Ce que je comprenais aisément.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir de la chambre lorsqu'Elijah entra à son tour dans la chambre de Davina. Je m'arrêtai nette et le regardai interloquée de le trouver ici. Il s'avança jusqu'au chevalet, l'air grave. J'attendis patiemment qu'il se décide à parler mais il n'en fit rien. Je décidais donc d'engager la conversation.

- Sais-tu où se trouve notre bâtard de frère ? Lui demandai-je sur le ton le plus vil qui soit.

- Il retourne à Mystic Falls… Commença-t-il.

- Il est retourné voir cette pouffiasse, n'est-ce pas ? Ris-je.

- Rebekah ! Je te prierais de garder ta colère pour toi ! Klaus est partit à Mystic Falls car Mlle Forbes est morte. Déclara-t-il.

Je suffoquais. J'entrouvris la bouche pour reprendre mon souffle et décroisais les bras qui étaient posés sur ma poitrine afin de poser mes mains sur mes hanches.

- Tu peux répéter ? Lui demandai-je pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- Caroline est morte. Répéta-t-il avec douceur voyant mon air contrit.

Je ne pouvais croire que cela soit possible. Je me retournais tremblante et tentais de retenir mes larmes. Je n'aimais pas plus que ça Caroline mais j'étais consciente que Klaus l'aimait plus que tout, peut-être même plus qu'Elijah et moi.

- Comment ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

- Comment quoi ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Comment est-elle morte ? Insistai-je cette fois en me tournant vers lui pour lui faire face.

- C'est ce que Klaus et Marcel sont partis découvrir. Répondit-il.

- Marcel ? Il est allé avec Klaus ? M'étonnai-je.

- Tu connais le lien qu'ils ont et Marcel vient de perdre Davina, il est plus à même de comprendre Klaus. M'expliqua-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils mais il était trop tard pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je m'assis sur le lit de Davina et tentais de reprendre contenance. Elijah s'approcha et s'assit à son tour.

- Il serait peut-être temps que l'on déménage ses affaires, tu ne crois pas ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Non ! Répliquais-je en me levant d'un bon. Davina n'est morte que depuis quelques jours et tu veux déjà débarrasser sa chambre ?

Elijah haussa les épaules et prit une peluche dans ses mains.

- Il faudra bien trouver une place pour l'enfant à naître… souffla-t-il.

- Tu es pire que Klaus, il y a des moments. Pour Marcel, il garderait cette chambre comme un mausolée afin qu'il puisse y venir et se sentir proche d'elle à nouveau. Crachai-je.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte en frappant mes talons contre le sol pour montrer ma colère.

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais que tu m'aides ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je me retournai, croisai mes brais sur ma poitrine et le regardai dédaigneuse.

- T'aider à quoi ? L'interrogeai-je.

- A comprendre pourquoi la Moisson n'a pas fonctionné. Rétorqua-t-il.

- Parce que Sophie Devereau n'est pas une ancienne et que par conséquent le rituel à foirer. Rétorquai-je.

- Elle l'ait devenu grâce aux ossement de notre mère. Elle était donc devenue la plus puissante sorcière de cette ville, si on met de côté Davina. Le rituel aurait dû marcher ! Insista-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Elijah ? Lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils ma curiosité piquée au vif.

- Je pense que la magie qui devait ramener les sorcières à la vie a été détournée. Répondit-il sérieux.

- Ce qui voudrait dire qu'une personne avec toute la puissance des ancêtres des sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans dont notre mère erre dans la ville ? M'étranglai-je.

- Je ne pense pas qu'une sorcière prendrait le risque de contrôler autant de pouvoir seul. On voit ce qui est arrivé à Davina. Non, je pense que les pouvoirs ont servi à réveiller d'autre sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Supposa-t-il.

Je frissonnai me demandant qui avait bien pu être réveillé.

* * *

_**POV – Extérieur :**_

Une Porsche Carrera noire se gara sur le parking devant le commissariat de Mystic Falls. Un homme de haute stature en sortie du côté passager. Une femme rousse toute vêtue de cuir s'extrait à son tour du côté conducteur. Ils gravirent les marches du bâtiment et se dirigèrent à l'intérieur comme s'ils connaissaient les lieux par cœur. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Liz Forbes sans frapper et refermèrent derrière eux. Le Shérif leva les yeux surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Les interrogea-t-elle.

- Désolée, Shérif, à partir de maintenant c'est nous qui allons poser les questions. Rétorqua la rousse, un sourire féroce s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

Elle flasha prêt de Liz et lui enfonça une aiguille dans la gorge, celle-ci s'écroula sur son siège, inconsciente.

**…**

Matt descendait les chaises des tables du Mystic Grill comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis l'âge de 16 ans. Depuis que sa mère était partie vivre sa jeunesse qu'elle n'avait pas eue en devenant mère et depuis que sa sœur était devenue une toxico, morte tuée par Stefan qui protégeait Elena. Il essuya ensuite chaque table, compta la caisse, nettoya le comptoir et ouvrit la porte d'entrée du bar. Il sursauta en découvrant une femme rousse tout de cuir vêtu derrière la porte.

- Vous m'avez foutue la frousse. En général personne n'attend l'ouverture. Suffoqua-t-il.

- En général… Mais je ne suis pas Madame tout le monde. Rétorqua la femme avant de flasher sur Matt.

Elle l'attrapa par la gorge et le souleva d'une main contre le mur. Ses ongles acérés comme des griffes lui rentrèrent dans la peau de son cou. Un homme pénétra à son tour et referma la porte derrière lui. La femme esquissa un sourire en coin tout en relâchant Matt qui tomba à ses pieds. Elle le frappa avec force, qu'il en perdit connaissance.

**…**

Elena était assise sur son lit de sa chambre d'étudiante. Elle observait le lit vide de Caroline. La jeune femme tenait dans ses mains son téléphone portable. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son amie alors que celle-ci lui avait promis de lui en donner. Elena composa le numéro de Caroline mais finalement n'appuya pas sur la touche verte. Elle le reposa sur sa table de chevet et déambula dans sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant une photo de Bonnie, Caroline et elle en tenue de pom-pom girls. Elena se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. C'était la veille de la finale de football contre le lycée voisin. Matt et elle étaient toujours ensemble, ses parents n'étaient pas encore mort, Stefan et Damon n'étaient pas rentrés dans leur vie. Ils étaient jeunes, heureux et insouciant. Elena regarda son portable et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le téléphone. Elle allait appeler Caroline et lui rappelé que vivre son amour avec Klaus s'était bien mais qu'elle ne devait pas les oublier non plus. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à téléphoner à son amie quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elena ouvrit et découvrit son frère ainsi que Bonnie. Tous deux souriaient heureux de la voir. La jeune vampire était ravie, elle allait pouvoir demander à Bonnie si elle avait eu des nouvelles de Caroline.

Le bâtiment était calme et sans bruit. La plupart des étudiants étaient en cours, les autres sortis à la bibliothèque ou à leur petit boulot. La porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant une femme rousse pénétrer à l'intérieur, sur ses talons, un homme de haute stature et à la carrure impressionnante. Tous deux entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les mena au troisième étage du bâtiment étudiant. La sonnerie d'ouverture des portes d'ascenseur résonna et ils sortirent. Leur démarche était assurée, l'homme demeurait malgré tout toujours en retrait et restait sur ses gardes prêt à intervenir. La femme rousse toute de cuir se stoppa devant une porte de chambre. Elle n'avait pas regardé le numéro comme si elle s'avait exactement où chercher. Elle frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur un jeune homme brun.

- Jeremy Gilbert ? Lui demanda-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui… répondit-il.

La rousse lui asséna un coup de poing qui lui fit traverser la chambre jusqu'au mur d'en face. Il s'écroula mollement sur le sol, inconscient.

- Jeremy ! S'écrièrent les deux femmes présentes.

La métisse s'élança vers Jeremy tandis que la brune se jeta sur la rousse. Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par le bras musclé d'un homme. La rousse le lui caressa avec douceur.

- Du calme, Warren… Souffla-t-elle en repoussant délicatement le bras de l'homme tout en s'avançant vers Elena. Laissons donc la colère de la grande sœur s'exprimer.

L'homme la relâcha aussitôt, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elena s'élança à nouveau, crocs en avant. La rousse lui décocha le plat de sa main dans le nez la faisant reculer de quelques pas. Elena posa sa main sur son nez ensanglanté. La rousse s'avança lentement, marchant comme un mannequin perché sur ses hauts talons aiguille. Elena décida de changer de tactique.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent au tour, l'une jaugeant l'autre tandis que l'autre souriait sûre de sa supériorité. Elena décocha un coup de pied retourné à la rousse lorsque celle-ci tourna les yeux vers son ami, Warren. Elle arrêta la jambe d'Elena avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne et la coinça sous son bras. La rousse souris à la brune avant de lui briser la jambe. Elena hurla de douleur en s'écroulant sur le sol.

- On continue ou pas ? Parce que moi, je peux faire ça toute la journée. Plaisanta la rousse.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda Elena les dents serrées.

- Catherina. Répondit la rousse. Catherina Tepes.

Warren frappa Elena en plein visage qui s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente. Catherina s'approcha de Bonnie à pas lent mais elle fut bloquée par un mur invisible. La rousse frappa de toutes ses forces cette paroi invisible. Bonnie ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, elle n'avait plus de pouvoir comment aurait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps et tenta de réveille Jeremy mais celui-ci demeurait inconscient. Elle ne pouvait pas le porter, ni le tirer jusqu'à la porte étant bloqué par Catherina et Warren. Bonnie n'avait qu'une solution fuir pour revenir avec de l'aide. Elle embrassa Jeremy et ouvrit la fenêtre. Un arbre s'élevait juste devant. Elle attrapa une branche et descendit jusqu'au sol. Elle se mit alors à courir en espérant ne pas être poursuivit...

* * *

_**Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Il me tarde de connaître vos avis. Je vous donne quelques pistes pour vos review ;)**_

_**- Le Defan (Damon & Stefan) ?**_

_**- Le Klaucel (Klaus & Marcel) ?**_

_**- Rebekah & Elijah ?**_

_**- La fuite de Bonnie ?**_

_**- La femme Rousse toute vêtue de cuir noir répondant au doux nom de Catherina Tepes **__**?**_

* * *

_**Petite précision, je joue au jeu de rôle dont l'un d'eux ce nomme Vampire: La Mascarade et Catherina Tepes est mon premier personnage que j'ai créé, il y a 16 ans. Je vous précise ce point, non pas pour que vous ne disiez pas ce que vous en pensez par peur de me froisser mais juste par plaisir de vous faire part de mes sources d'inspirations.**_

* * *

_**Merci encore de votre lecture, n'oubliez pas le petit carré en bas "post review".**_

_**Bisous à tous.**_

_**Lilihammer56**_


	4. La Menace Fantôme

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Mel023 : **Merci pour ta review et oui tu as raison, il faut toujours garder espoir pour le Klaroline. On ne sait jamais avec JP... Dés fois, elle nous fait des retournements de situations et on ne comprend pas toujours donc faut laisser le temps venir et surtout laisser le temps à Klaus et Caroline d'évoluer chacun de leur côté. Pour mon chapitre, ne sois pas triste pour Caroline...^^_

**_Imortelle : _**_Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura du Klaroline, c'est juste que cette fiction est un peu compliquée.__  
_

_**Floriane13 : **Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te surprendra tout autant que l'autre._

_**Klausetcaroline : **Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ait retourné le cerveau. Je pense que celui-ci en fera autant. Sinon, j'avais remarqué que tu aimais m'embêter depuis le temps qu'on papote en MP, LOL  
_

**_Klarolinelove31: _**_De rien, tu n'as pas à me remercier mais par contre moi, oui, pour la review. Merci !_

_**Linea : **Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que tu es été touchée par ces scènes par ailleurs moi aussi, elles m'ont retourné les tripes quand je les ai écrites._

_**Elo69 :** Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que Catherina Tepes est assez énigmatique mais tu remarqueras qu'elle n'est pas la seule ! Attention, je suis une sadique !_

_**Odessa :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu es perçue les sentiments que je voulais faire passer dans les scènes Defan et Klaucel ! Pour moi, se sont les plus belles relations de ces deux séries. J'aimerais bien d'ailleurs qu'elles soient mises plus en avant dans les séries mais bon... Un jour peut-être ! Pour ce qui est de la femme rousse, Catherina, non elle ne peut pas voler le pouvoir des sorcières car c'est belle et bien un Vampire._

_**Psalade :** Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. Je suis contente que cette fiction de plaise. Pour ce qui est de Catherina Tepes, le voile ne va pas encore se lever sur elle, du moins pas complètement. Pour ce qui est de Caroline, je suis une sadique !_

_**Audrey :** Merci pour ta review. Oui, je révèle mon vrai visage, je suis une sadique, LOL. Plus sérieusement, pour Catherina, tu vas la découvrir progressivement. Je peux juste dire qu'elle a un lien avec Klaus. Pour ce qui est de Caroline... Je n'en dis pas plus, MDR !_

_**Nadiz :** Merci pour ta review... Enfin quelqu'un qui connaît le nom de Tepes ! Et oui, Tepes est le nom choisit par Bram Stoker pour Dracula mais personnellement moi, je garde le nom du vrai Tepes, à savoir Vlad Tepes appelé aussi "L'Empaleur" !_

**_Boblue1, Lea Michaelson, Cassie52 & Klaus-para-siempre : _**_Merci à vous et voilà la suite._

* * *

**_Voilà la suite de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous passionnera toujours autant ! _**

**_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de la page..._**

* * *

STILL LOVING YOU

**- Chapitre 4 -**

La Menace Fantôme

* * *

_**POV – Caroline :**_

Je ne sais plus s'il fait jour ou s'il fait nuit. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps. J'ignore depuis combien de temps, je suis dans cette pièce sombre et lugubre au sol et au mur en pierre froide comme celle des grottes souterraines. Il n'y a pas un signe de vie, seul le goutte à goutte de l'eau sur le sol résonne. Je suis assise parterre les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine. Je me sens faible, je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte de sang depuis mon départ de Mystic Falls. Une larme perla sur ma joue au souvenir de ce jour. Elena venait de m'encourager à partir et à rejoindre mon tendre amour, Klaus. Je n'étais jamais arrivée jusqu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans, d'ailleurs je n'avais même pas quitté Mystic Falls.

**- Flash-back -**

_Je roulais à vive allure sur les petites routes bordées d'arbres de Mystic Falls. La musique résonnait à tue-tête dans l'habitacle. Je chantais moi-même ravie d'enfin prendre mon envol. Je secouai la tête, roulais des hanches malgré que je sois au volant, levais mon bras comme si j'étais sur une piste de danse._

_**(Love Me de Katy Perry)**_

_**Je me suis perdue avec la peur de te perdre**__**  
**__**J'aurai aimé ne pas l'avoir fait**__**  
**__**J'ai perdu ma propre, ma propre identité**__**  
**__**J'ai oublié que tu m'as choisi pour qui je suis**__**  
**__**Mais maintenant, je ne traite pas avec l'insécurité**__**  
**__**Ils semblent toujours tirer le meilleur de moi**__**  
**__**J'ai trouvé le moyen de m'aimer, de la même façon que je veux que tu le fasses**__**  
**_

_**Aime moi, plus de doutes**__**  
**__**Non, il n'y a plus d'interrogation**__**  
**__**Je serais celle qui trouvera celle que je vais être**__**  
**__**Pas de sentiments dissimulés, ou de changement de saison**__**  
**__**Je vais m'aimer, de la même façon que je veux que tu le fasses**__**  
**_

_**Parfois j'aimerais que ma peau soit un costume**__**  
**__**Pour que je puisse juste ouvrir la fermeture, et me déshabiller**__**  
**__**Mais celle que je suis est celle que je suis supposée être**__**  
**__**Et c'est celle de qui tu es amoureux, amoureux**__**  
**__**Alors maintenant, je ne traite pas avec l'insécurité**__**  
**__**Ça va devoir passer au second plan**__**  
**__**Je sais que je dois m'aimer, de la même façon que je veux que tu le fasses**__**  
**_

_**Aime moi, plus de doutes**__**  
**__**Non, il n'y a plus d'interrogation**__**  
**__**Je serais celle qui trouvera celle que je vais être**__**  
**__**Pas de sentiments dissimulés, ou de changement de saison**__**  
**__**Je vais m'aimer, de la même façon que je veux que tu le fasses**__**  
**_

_**Plus de changement concernant mon propre chemin**__**  
**__**Allons plus profond, devenons plus propre **__**  
**__**(Je veux que tu m'aimes) **__**  
**__**(Je veux que tu m'aimes)**__**  
**_

_**Aime moi, plus de doutes**__**  
**__**Non, il n'y a plus d'interrogation**__**  
**__**Je serais celle qui trouvera celle que je vais être**__**  
**__**Pas de sentiments dissimulés, ou de changement de saison**__**  
**__**Je vais m'aimer, de la même façon que je veux que tu le fasses**_

_La chanson était terminée mais elle me donnait vraiment l'envie de chanter et de danser. Je décidais de la réécouter tellement heureuse. Je tournais le regard vers la radio de ma voiture afin de revenir sur cette chanson quand dans la lumière de mes phares, j'aperçus un homme gigantesque à la carrure massive. Je n'avais plus le temps de freiner, je tournais mon volant d'un geste brusque vers la droite et ma voiture décrivit un arc de cercle pour atterrir le nez dans un arbre. Je sortais aussitôt de mon véhicule en flashant jusqu'à cet homme afin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé mais il avait disparu. Je tournais la tête de gauche à droite mais la route était déserte._

_Un bruit de métal comme un objet lourd tombant sur le toit de ma voiture retentit. Je me retournais vivement et aperçus un immense loup au pelage roux dressé sur le toit de ma voiture. Je regardais le ciel lentement ne voulant pas effrayer l'animal. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune ! Je m'avançais cette fois d'un pas décidé vers le loup afin de le chasser mais il grogna me voyant faire un pas. Je me stoppais surprise. Je sifflais moi-même entre mes crocs afin de l'effrayer mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et continua même de grogner dans ma direction. Je sentis mes petites veines frémir sous ma peau, mes yeux s'injectèrent de sang et je flashais devant l'animal pour lui faire peur mais lorsque j'arrivais à la voiture, celui-ci avait déjà filé. Je me retournais et le trouvais derrière moi. Cette fois, j'en étais sûre, j'avais à faire à un loup-garou et extrêmement rapide._

_J'étais seule, mon téléphone était quelque part dans ma voiture accidentée. Je n'avais donc que deux solutions pour m'en sortir me battre… ou fuir ! Je le jaugeais encore une fois avant de prendre ma décision. Il était vraiment immense, bien plus grand que Tyler sous sa forme de loup. Si je n'avais pas été moi-même un vampire, j'aurai pu croire que ce loup sortait tout droit de l'univers Twilight ! Ses crocs aussi étaient énormes et il me regardait d'un œil mauvais. Je flashais dans les bois le plus vite possible en direction de Mystic Falls là-bas je retrouverais Stefan et Damon qui pourraient m'aider avec ce loup-garou. Je courrais tellement vite, puisant dans mes réserves pour mettre le plus de distance entre ce lieu et moi, que le goût du sang me vint dans la bouche comme lorsqu'on est humain et qu'on participe à une course de vitesse et que l'on ressent la soif._

_Je dus m'arrêter afin de reprendre mon souffle et tenter de me repérer. Je regardais autour de moi, heureusement que ma mère est le sheriff de Mystic Falls et qu'elle a une passion pour le camping en pleine nature. Elle m'avait appris à me repérer dans une forêt grâce à la mousse sur les troncs des arbres. Je touchais leur écorce ne voyant pas, tellement il faisait noir. Mes doigts rencontrèrent la mousse douce, presque duveteuse lorsque j'aperçus deux points rouges s'avancer vers moi. Je plissais les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce qui venait à moi lorsque je m'aperçus que ces deux points rouges étaient profondément enfoncés dans les orbites d'un crane, crane recouvert de poils roux. Je me retournais prête à continuer ma course mais le loup me sauta dessus et me fit tomber lourdement sur le sol face contre terre. _

_Je me retournais vivement sur le dos, croc sortis prête pour l'affrontement mais c'est à ce moment précis qu'il me mordit le poignet tellement fort que je crus qu'il allait m'arracher le bras. Je lui donnais un coup de poing dans la truffe. Il me lâcha aussitôt et recula de quelques pas. Je regardais ma plaie sanguinolente, en espérant que Klaus puisse me soigner à temps. Alors que j'étais concentrée sur mon bras, j'entendis des craquements. Je reconnus aussitôt ce type de craquement car c'était exactement ce qui arrivait à Tyler quand il mutait. J'observais l'animal qui changeait de forme sous mes yeux sans avoir besoin de l'influence de la lune. Je me demandais s'il ne s'agissait d'un hybride de Klaus mais je me souvenais qu'il les avait tous tué lui-même. Je remarquais alors que les pattes arrière du loup s'agrandissaient, formant des pieds poilus toujours munis de griffes acérées. Je déglutis difficilement ne sachant pas à quoi j'avais à faire. L'animal se positionna sur ses deux pattes arrières et resta debout comme un être humain à la différence qu'il était grand d'environ deux mètres de haut, que sa tête était celle d'un loup aux crocs gigantesques qui descendaient à l'extérieur de ses babines, ses pattes avant étaient très longues et munies de griffes aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir. Je le regardais les yeux ronds, tremblante de peur, incapable de bouger._

_Le loup-garou s'élança dans ma direction, projetant des mottes de terre derrière lui tant ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans le sol, lorsqu'il fut percuté par une femme rousse qui l'envoya dans le décor. J'observais la scène médusée. La femme se releva sans une égratignure et le regarda. C'est alors que le loup-garou redevint un loup puis un homme sous mes yeux. Un homme gigantesque à la carrure massive, celui que j'avais faillis renverser. J'ouvrais la bouche et la refermais sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. La femme rousse s'avança vers moi et me fit un immense sourire._

_- Caroline Forbes ? Me demanda-t-elle._

_- Euh… Oui ! Dis-je toujours stupéfiée par la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister._

_- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de rencontrer un véritable loup-garou ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une manière moqueuse. Oh et puis après tout, je m'en fous !_

_Elle me frappa en plein visage. Un coup de poing qui me fit décoller du sol et atterrir plusieurs mètres plus loin. Je relevais la tête m'apercevant que j'avais une branche d'arbre enfoncée dans mon abdomen tout près de mon cœur. La douleur était tellement intense que je perdis connaissance._

**- Fin du Flash-back -**

Une larme perla sur ma joue. J'ignorais toujours qui était ces personnes et pourquoi ils m'avaient kidnappée. Depuis que j'étais retenue prisonnière, je n'avais vu personne. L'endroit semblait abandonné et pourtant par une trappe, dissimulée dans le mur, je recevais une tasse de sang frelaté avec de la verveine. Je la buvais afin de garder un minimum de force mais à chaque fois la verveine me brûlait la bouche et la gorge malgré que j'en prenne pour ne pas être contrainte. J'avais gardé cette habitude depuis que les Originels et surtout Klaus avait débarqué à Mystic Falls. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée de mon Hybride Originel. Je savais qu'il viendrait. Elena ou Stefan l'avait probablement averti de ma disparition. Il viendrait savoir ce qui m'était arrivé et il me sauverait. Je me raccrochais à cette pensée lorsque la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme de haute stature, les cheveux noirs corbeaux, aux yeux verts et à l'allure athlétique.

- Mademoiselle Forbes. Je me présente, je suis Viktor et j'aimerais que nous parlions vous et moi. Déclara-t-il dans un anglais parfait malgré son léger accent français.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Lui demandais-je méfiante.

Ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement et un sourire carnassier s'étala sur son visage.

- De Klaus Mikaelson ! Répondit-il en claquant des doigts.

Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans ma cellule et m'attrapèrent par les bras. Ils me soulevèrent sans difficulté aucune malgré que je me débattais de toutes mes forces.

- Je vous conseille d'économiser vos forces, Mademoiselle Forbes… Railla le fameux Viktor. Vous en aurez besoin.

* * *

_**POV – Klaus :**_

Je garais la voiture sur la place centrale de Mystic Falls. Marcel et moi descendîmes de la voiture. Il faisait nuit et la ville était déserte. Marcel regardait tout autour de lui, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de calme. La Nouvelle-Orléans grouillait autant le jour que la nuit et la musique résonnait à toute heure. Je pouvais voir les rouages de ses pensées sur son visage, ce qui m'amena un sourire que je n'avais pas eu depuis la disparition de mon Ange.

- Rassures-moi, il y a un bar dans cette ville ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Il y en a même plusieurs mais le plus… conviviale est le Mystic Grill ! Répondis-je amusé.

- Très recherché comme nom ! Railla-t-il.

Je lui emboîtais le pas et me dirigeais vers le bar. Je savais que l'un des amis de Caroline y travaillait, j'avais tenté d'appeler Stefan mais celui-ci était injoignable. Marcel et moi étions passés à la pension des Salvatore mais la demeure était vide, tout comme la maison de Caroline. Il ne restait donc que ce lieu. Je pénétrais dans le bar, quelques clients buvaient çà et là leur bière. Je m'avançais jusqu'au comptoir et m'y appuyais attendant l'arrivée du barman. Marcel s'accouda à son tour tout en gardant un œil sur la salle.

- Combien de temps es-tu resté ici ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Un an. Répondis-je.

- Et tu t'y es senti chez toi ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je le regardais en coin cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Excuses-moi, je me suis mal exprimé… Il y a quelques temps de ça, tu m'as dit que la Nouvelle-Orléans était le seul endroit où tu te sentais chez toi, que c'était ton foyer. Alors, je me demandais si à Mystic Falls ça avait été pareil pour toi.

- Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ? Tu veux savoir si je retournerais à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? L'interrogeai-je perplexe.

- C'est juste… Quand tu es arrivé ici, j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais chez toi. Bien plus qu'à Nola ! Rétorqua-t-il embarrassé.

- Eh bien Marcel, je me sens chez moi à la Nouvelle-Orléans car je l'ai construite. C'est moi qui est créé les fondations de cette ville mais… Mystic Falls est l'endroit où ma famille et moi sommes nés. Lui expliquais-je. Et…

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, ma gorge se serrait d'elle-même m'empêchant de prononcer les mots qui étaient dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Marcel me regardait de toute évidence, il avait compris ce que je voulais dire. Il n'insista pas et attendit patiemment la venue du barman. Un homme brun s'avança à nous et nous demanda ce que nous voulions boire.

- Rien ! Je voudrais voir Matt Donovan ! Dis-je froidement.

- Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Répondit-il.

- Comment ça, il n'est pas là ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Il aurait dû mais il n'ait pas venu alors que c'est lui qui devait faire l'ouverture. Nous expliqua le jeune homme sans qu'on ait besoin de le contraindre.

Nous retournâmes à la voiture en silence. Je tentais de réfléchir au plus vite, je n'avais plus qu'une solution, si le Quaterback n'était pas à son travail, c'était de le chercher à son domicile. Je glissais la clef dans la serrure de la portière quand j'entendis une personne crier mon nom.

- KLAUS !

Je me retournais brusquement et découvrais la jeune Bonnie Bennett arrivant en courant dans notre direction à Marcel et à moi. La jeune sorcière pleurait et se jeta dans mes bras. Je restais les bras ballants cherchant à comprendre son attitude. Elle se laissa complètement aller contre moi, ses larmes ruinaient ma veste en cuir et elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas la serrer contre moi, même si j'étais ravie de retrouver une personne en qui mon Ange avait confiance. Je l'écartais de moi de la longueur de mes bras pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

- Bonnie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle se calma légèrement et commença à me raconter ce qui leur était arrivé au double et au petit Gilbert dans la chambre universitaire d'Elena et Caroline. Son histoire m'intriguait réellement.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de ce genre de chose ? Me demanda Marcel.

Bonnie le regardait mais ne chercha pas à savoir de qui, il s'agissait.

- Saurais-tu comment cette femme s'appelle ? Lui demandais-je.

- Catherina Tepes et l'homme qui l'accompagne s'appelle Warren. Rétorqua-t-elle.

Marcel pouffa de rire mais je restais silencieux me rappelant très bien avoir rencontré Catherina… Elle n'était alors qu'une enfant et moi un Vampire de 500 ans.

**- Flash-back -**

_Je sortais de la petite chaumière, recouvert de sang. Katherina m'avait trahi, elle avait fuie et avait trouvé le moyen de se transformer en Vampire m'empêchant de me libérer de la malédiction que ma mère m'avait imposé. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour de chose que de la priver de ce qu'elle aimait le plus : Sa Famille ! Je marchais d'un pas léger, au cœur de la forêt qui servait de frontière entre la Bulgarie et la Roumanie._

_Lorsque je sortais de la forêt, je retrouvais mon frère, Elijah, assit sur son cheval. Il me jeta mes vêtements propres au visage. Sa colère était palpable mais il ne m'en parlait pas. Son amour pour le double lui avait voilé la vérité sur elle._

_- Quoi ? Elle doit payer pour son crime ! Dis-je en me déshabillant._

_- Elle doit payer mais pourquoi tuer des personnes innocentes, Niklaus ? Me demanda mon frère d'un ton de reproche._

_- Elle m'a privé de ce que je désirais le plus. Je l'ai privé de ce qu'elle chérissait le plus. Répondis-je en m'habillant._

_Je me jetais sur mon cheval et lâchais légèrement la bride tout en lui donnant de petit coup de talon afin de le faire avancer. Il me connaissait par cœur et savait exactement ce que j'attendais de lui. Il trotta sur quelques mètres puis s'élança au petit et enfin au grand galop. Elijah nous suivait difficilement jusqu'au premier village. Nous mîmes pieds à terre pour permettre aux chevaux de boire à leur guise et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'auberge. La salle était vide, seul l'aubergiste était présent mais il dormait assis derrière son comptoir, de toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir des clients à cette heure tardive. Je me pris une bouteille de bourbon sans le réveiller ainsi que deux verres puis nous nous installâmes à une table. L'endroit était sombre et salle. Il y dégageait une odeur de tabac froid, d'alcool séché, d'urine et de transpiration. Elijah, lui si élégant n'allait pas avec le décor qui nous entourait. Je souris dans mon verre tout en avalant une gorgée d'alcool._

_La porte s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée. L'aubergiste sursauta et se mit debout observant avec appréhension les visiteurs qui venaient de pénétrer. Une troupe d'homme armé, jusqu'aux dents s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, vérifiant ainsi si l'endroit était sûr. Là, un homme richement vêtu entra à son tour suivi d'une fillette de 7 ou 8 ans. Elle portait une cape noire avec de la fourrure blanche au niveau du col ainsi qu'au niveau de ses poignets. Sa robe d'un jolie bleu saphir dépassait de dessous son manteau et se mariaient à ravir avec ses yeux. Ses cheveux ondulé et roux tombaient en cascade dans son dos. L'homme nous remarqua et s'avança à notre rencontre._

_- Messieurs ! Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré ? Nous interrogea-t-il._

_- En effet, nous ne sommes que de passages. Commença Elijah. Nous avons chevauché pendant des heures et nous nous sommes arrêtés ici afin de laisser nos montures se reposer avant de repartir._

_L'homme sembla satisfait de l'explication de mon frère._

_- Pardonnez-moi ma curiosité, messieurs… ? Nous questionna-t-il._

_- Mikaelson. Je suis Elijah et voici mon jeune frère, Niklaus. Déclara Elijah en se levant pour serrer la main de l'homme face à nous._

_- Enchanté, je suis Vlad Tepes. Et voici ma fille, Catherina. Dit-il en invitant sa fille d'un geste de la main._

_Elle le rejoignit d'un pas décidé et nous regarda d'un air hautain, qui n'en était pas un. Je souriais, me reconnaissant en elle. Tout petit, j'aurai tout fait pour me montrer à la hauteur de Mikael._

_- Enchantée, Messieurs. Dit-il sérieuse._

_- Enchanté, Mademoiselle. Dis-je en posant un genou au sol afin de lui faire un baisemain._

_Elle immense sourire s'étala sur son visage et ses pommettes de colorèrent de rose. Je lui souriais à mon tour._

**- Fin du Flash-back -**

Marcel me regardait perplexe. Il avait arrêté de rire et semblait intrigué par mon récit. Bonnie m'expliqua que Catherina était très forte mais qu'elle avait été bloquée par une sorte de mur magique lui permettant ainsi de s'enfuir.

- Bravo pour l'idée du mur invisible. La félicita Marcel.

- Sauf que ça n'est pas moi qui est créée se mur. Répondit Bonnie. Je ne peux plus le faire. Je ne suis plus une sorcière. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu es ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Je suis maintenant l'ancre de passage. C'est moi qui permet aux vampires, sorcière et loups garous de passé de l'autre côté ! Dit-elle.

Je levais un sourcil pour montrer ma surprise mais je ne cherchais pas d'explication. Je savais que ça n'était pas le moment, pas avec Catherina dans les parages. Je leur proposais de bouger de ne pas rester au milieu de la place car elle adorait les attaques surprises. Bonnie grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture, Marcel et moi à l'avant. Je démarrais et reculais la voiture. J'ignorais où aller mais nous devions rester en mouvement le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

_**POV – Stefan :**_

J'ouvrais les yeux. J'étais couché sur un sol glacé. Je me redressais péniblement. Mes poignets et mes aines étaient taillés et l'odeur du sang, de mon sang emplissait la pièce. Je m'appuyais contre le mur tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

- Salut Frangin ! Entendis-je la voix de Damon près de moi, complètement essoufflé.

- Damon ? Comment tu te sens ? Lui demandais-je inquiet.

- Dans le même état que toi, je pense ! Railla-t-il entre deux gémissements.

- Ils t'ont vidé toi aussi alors. Concluais-je.

- Et le prix des conclusions les plus évidentes est remis à Stefan Salvatore ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Un mouvement sur le côté nous stoppa dans notre conversation. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la cellule. La personne soupira et tous deux reconnurent aussitôt se souffle.

- Elena ?! Demandions-nous en cœur.

- Damon ? Stefan ? Fit-elle apparemment soulager. Vous allez bien ?

- Ça va ! Répondis-je pour la rassurer.

- Oh poil ! Rétorqua Damon afin lui aussi de ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Pas la peine de me mentir les garçons… Soupira-t-elle. Je suppose qu'ils vous ont ouvert vous aussi.

- Oui ! Avouais-je.

- Yep ! Fit Damon.

- Où sommes-nous ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

- C'est une excellente question. Rétorqua Damon.

Des bruits de pas s'avancèrent vers la cellule. La porte s'ouvrit baignant la pièce d'une lumière blanche qui nous brûla les yeux. Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce balançant un corps puis repartirent en refermant derrière eux. Chacun de nous s'avança vers le corps inertes, il n'y avait aucun souffle de vie, aucun battement cardiaque, sa peau était froide.

- Je vous signale qu'on est des Vampires pas des vautours, nous nous nourrissons de sang humain, pas de chair morte. Ironisa mon frère.

- Damon ! Râlais-je.

J'humais l'odeur de cette personne et reconnu le parfum de cette jeune femme. Il s'agissait de Caroline.

- Caroline ! M'écriais-je.

- Quoi ?! Firent Damon et Elena en s'approchant plus près.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Stefan ? Me demanda Elena, soucieuse pour son amie.

- Je ne sais pas ! Répondis-je aussi inquiet qu'elle.

Le silence retomba, Elena prit la tête de Caroline sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux. Je pris la main de mon amie, attendant, espérant son réveil. Damon lui restait près d'elle sans dire un mot mais je savais qu'il était aussi soulagé que moi de retrouver… notre petite sœur, comme il me l'avait dit plutôt.

* * *

_**POV – Sophie :**_

Je pénétrais dans mon restaurant et refermais la porte derrière moi. Un frisson parcourut ma nuque. Je savais qu'il était là, Marcel ! Il était venu venger la mort de Davina. Je fis comme s'il n'y avait personne et me retournais pour aller à ma cuisine. Je me sentis soulevée et projetée au sol. Ma tête frappa le sol, violemment mais pas assez pour que je perde connaissance. J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés lors de l'impact. Je découvrais alors un talon aiguille au niveau de ma gorge. Je suivais le pied puis la jambe afin de découvrir qui, bien que j'en aie une vague idée, m'avait attaqué. Rebekah Mikaelson se tenait juste au-dessus de moi, les mains sur les hanches et le sourire narquois plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- Salut Sophie ! Dit-elle comme si l'on avait toujours été amie.

- Salut Rebekah ! Répondis-je sans trop oser la froisser, sachant que son talon pouvait à tout moment se plonger dans ma carotide.

- Nous devons parler ! Déclara-t-elle en me libérant.

Je me relevais rapidement et la regardais s'asseoir sur mon bar tout en prenant la bouteille de Margarita.

- Je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi la moisson a échoué ? La questionnai-je.

- Tu supposes bien ! Railla-t-elle. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi une adolescente adorable et surtout apeuré, par des pratiques barbares, s'est faite égorger ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Ça aurait dû marcher ! Dis-je agacée que l'on me soupçonne de l'avoir fait exprès. Nous avons tout fait.

- Ce n'est pas les réponses que j'attendais. Déclara-t-elle en flashant vers moi et en me plaquant sur une table tout en me maintenant par les cheveux.

Je criais d'effroi et de douleur. Je levais la main vers l'Originel et utilisais ma magie pour l'écarter de moi. Elle recula de quelques pas, ce qui l'a fit rire.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Railla-t-elle.

- Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai pris plaisir à tuer Davina pour lui voler ses pouvoirs ? Tu oublies un élément important. Ma nièce est toujours morte ! Criai-je en éclatant en sanglot… Je suis seule ! Je n'ai plus personne !

Rebekah soupira et leva les yeux aux ciels. Je ne cherchais pas à l'apitoyer sur mon sort, d'ailleurs, je ne voulais même pas pleurer mais c'était plus fort que moi. L'Originel finit par se calmer et me tendit un mouchoir en papier. Je la remerciais en le prenant. J'essuyais mes larmes tandis qu'elle se rassit sur une chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer alors ? Dit-elle plus pour elle-même.

- J'y ai réfléchis et je pense de plus en plus que quelqu'un a détourné la magie qui était en Davina. Lui expliquais-je.

- Qui et pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Qui ? Je n'en sais rien en revanche, la raison est évidente… Le pouvoir ! Déclarai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Des frissons parcoururent soudainement mon échine, les petits cheveux sur ma nuque se dressèrent. Rebekah était aux aguets. Elle se leva prête à bondir sur quiconque était présent dans le restaurant. Pourtant l'endroit semblait désert mais soudainement une brume noire envahie la salle, la cuisine et toute autre pièce du restaurant. Je ne distinguais plus l'Originel, ni ne l'entendais. Je n'osais bouger mais je savais que cette brume n'était pas réelle. A tâtons, je me déplaçais jusqu'à la porte du restaurant et parvint à trouver la poignée. J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvais dans la rue bondée. Je me retournais pour tenter de distinguer l'Originel mais je ne vis rien, ni personne. J'allais m'en aller pour avertir Elijah, le frère aîné de celle-ci quand je me retrouvais nez à nez avec une brune plantureuse, à la peau laiteuse et aux yeux couleurs ardoises. Elle portait un top au décolleté pigeonnant, un pantalon en cuir rouge et elle était montée sur des hauts talons. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, mes frissons me reprirent à sa vue. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, j'entendis alors sa voix dans ma tête alors que celle-ci n'ouvrait même pas la bouche : « Tu vas retourner dans le restaurant sans discuter, petite sorcière. » Je m'exécutais incapable de désobéir, pourtant je n'avais que cette idée en tête mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Je pénétrais à nouveau dans mon restaurant suivis par cette femme et me retrouvais à nouveau plongé dans le noir. Je sentis un coup frappé avec force derrière ma nuque et m'écroulais sur le sol.

* * *

_**POV – Extérieur :**_

Le père Kieran terminait les dernières retouchent de vernis sur les bancs de son église. Il observa son travail, il était très satisfait de lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le petit cellier à coller à la sacristie afin de ranger son matériel et le nettoyer :

- Kieran ?! Cria la voix de sa nièce.

Aussitôt, le prêtre sortit et se précipita vers sa nièce qui accourait à lui.

- Cami ?! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? L'interrogea-t-il surpris de la voir aussi effrayée et essoufflée.

- Je suis… poursuivie. Déclara-t-elle en le prenant par la manche de sa chemise afin de le faire quitter les lieux.

- Poursuivie ? Mais par qui ? Lui demanda-t-il sans bouger.

- Par quoi, serait la question la plus adéquate ! Rétorqua-t-elle en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Le père Kieran n'avais jamais vu sa nièce aussi effrayée. Elle qui était si forte et combative cherchait à partir ! Même face à Klaus, elle lui avait tenu tête et était restée. Il décida de la suivre et ils sortirent tout deux par la porte de derrière. A peine avait-il mis les pieds dehors qu'une brume noire les entoura. Si Kieran n'avait pas serré la main de sa nièce dans la sienne, il aurait été incapable de dire si elle était encore près de lui ou pas, tant il faisait sombre. Un coup fut frappé derrière la tête de Kieran qui s'écroula sur le sol inconscient, tout comme à Cami qui tomba, elle aussi.

**…**

Elijah composait le numéro de sa sœur mais celle-ci ne répondait pas. A chaque fois, l'Originel tombait sur son répondeur. Hayley pénétra dans le bureau de l'Originel, la main posé sur son ventre déjà bien rond.

- Alors ? Des nouvelles de Rebekah ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Non ! Répondit-il.

- Et de Klaus ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non plus ! Répondit-il sèchement.

Hayley recula d'un pas, surprise par son changement de tempérament. Elijah s'en aperçut mais fit comme si de rien était. La jeune femme connaissait les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard mais aussi la peur qu'il avait qu'elle choisisse Klaus étant donné qu'il était le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

- Elijah… Souffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de parler de ça ! Rétorqua-t-il en se levant brusquement de son bureau.

- Je le sais très bien ! Mais alors, s'il te plait, n'est pas de saute d'humeur comme ça dès que je prononce le mot en K ! S'emporta-t-elle. C'est moi la femme enceinte mais c'est toi qui a les hormones détraquées !

Elijah la regarda noir mais ne pipa mot. Son regard était froid mais la jolie louve ne baissa pas les yeux malgré son air menaçant.

- Ouh… Ça fait peur ! Railla une voix féminine.

L'Originel et la louve se retournèrent vers l'intruse. Elijah se plaça entre Hayley et cette femme pour la protéger.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourrais-je savoir lequel des sbires de mon frère vous a invité pour savoir lequel je vais tuer ? La pria poliment, Elijah en réajustant ses boutons de manchettes.

- Quelle classe ! Le salua la femme plantureuse aux yeux ardoise.

- Pour ce qui est de mon identité, appelez-moi, Jane ! Pour ce qui est des sbires de votre frère et bien… Eh bien, il faudra qu'il pense à s'en trouver d'autre. Se moqua-t-elle.

L'Originel et la louve froncèrent les sourcils et observèrent cette fois plus attentivement la femme. Ses vêtements ainsi que son décolleté et ses mains étaient recouverts de sang. La femme enceinte en eut un haut le cœur malgré qu'elle en ait déjà vu d'autres, cette fois, c'était particulièrement dégoûtant. Des morceaux de chairs étaient répandus çà et là sur son top et même son pantalon en cuir rouge en était imbibé. Elijah observa Hayley dans les yeux. Ils se comprirent sans qu'ils aient besoin de se parler.

- Vous êtes vraiment trognons mais je dois vous livrer à mon patron et donc je vous conseille de choisir la manière douce car je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Expliqua Jane un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Et qui est votre patron ? L'interrogea Elijah pour gagner du temps.

- Ça vous le saurez en temps et en heure. Rétorqua-t-elle.

Elijah flasha sur elle mais Jane l'arrêta d'une main le maintenant par le cou. Elle serra légèrement l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux. L'Originel plia blessé dans sa fierté. Il acceptait difficilement que Klaus le mette à genoux mais alors par cette femme, il ne le tolérait pas… Pourtant l'Originel dût se résoudre à obéir tant la pression exercé contre sa gorge était forte.

- Qui êtes-vous ? L'interrogea-t-il à bout de souffle.

Jane s'avança vers l'oreille de l'Originel et lui murmura :

- Ton pire cauchemar.

Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien et lui parla au travers de sa pensée : « Tu vas attraper Hayley et l'enfermer dans le coffre de la voiture. Ensuite tu te dagueras toi-même. » L'Originel se releva, incapable de lui désobéir. Il flasha près de la louve et la prit par le bras.

- Elijah ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'enquit-elle en tentant de se libérer de sa main qui lui broyait le bras.

- Je suis navré Hayley, je n'arrive pas à lui désobéir.

Il flasha jusqu'à la voiture, évitant les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol sur la cours et les escaliers de leur maison familiale. Jane descendit les marches et s'arrêta à la hauteur d'un jeune vampire. Il rampait difficilement pour se sauver mais la jeune femme l'arrêta en appuyant son pied sur son dos.

- Non, non, non… Fit-elle amusée.

Elle le retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien : « Tu vas t'arracher le cœur ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle. Une larme perla sur le visage du jeune homme mais il ne put s'empêcher de se plonger la main dans la cage thoracique. Son hurlement fit se retourner Elijah et Hayley qui le virent devenir gris comme la cendre et mourir.

- JOSH ! Hurla Hayley mais il était trop tard.

Elijah ouvrit le coffre du 4x4 et plongea Hayley à l'intérieur. Il le referma et attendit Jane. La jeune femme lui tendit une dague. Elijah la prit et la pointa contre son cœur. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de se l'enfoncer dans un grand cri. L'Originel tomba au sol, gris comme la centre et ses petites veines noires à fleur de peau…

* * *

**_Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_**

**_- Caroline et le flash-back de son kidnapping ?_**

**_- L'arrivé de Klaus à Mystic Fall ainsi que son flash-back sur sa rencontre avec Catherina Tepes ?_**

**_- La brume noire ? La nouvelle venue, Jane ?_**

**_J'attends vos review avec impatience ainsi que vos petites théories..._**

**_Merci de me lire et à bientôt._**

**_Bisous._**

**_Lilihammer56_**


End file.
